How I Met Your Mother (English Translation)
by Ms.KlarolineMikaelson
Summary: "Do you want to know how I met your mother?" he asked. Lizzie's eyes sparkled with curiosity... "Was mommy a princess, daddy? Did you rescue her?" she whispered excitedly... "No Lizzie" he said with a smile squeezing her hand "it was the other way around."
1. Ain't No Sunshine

Hi everyone! This is not my own story, I'm actually just translating lilycantu's story (which is written in Spanish). I read it and loved it and thought it would be a good idea to translate it for our non-spanish readers. I contacted her and she gave me permission to translate it! The plot is entirely hers, I made no changes other than the necessary grammatical corrections for the story to make sense after being translated.

*Obviously, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. All rights reserved to the respective owners.*

All that being said, I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please let me know what you guys think and whether I should continue translating the story or not. Thanks xx

* * *

Chapter 1: Ain't No Sunshine

"No not now, give it to Elijah," he said contemptuously to the man approaching with a pile of papers as he walked down the candle lit corridor.

Klaus Mikaelson quickly removed his coat and threw it on the first chair he found, he looked at his watch, and ran down the hall. He gently pushed a wooden door and silently peeked into the dark room before entering, closing the door behind him. The pink curtains swayed in the open window, the bright light of night illuminating the place in a soft pink glow, the wooden knight and other dolls were scattered around the small four-poster bed.

"Daddy" he heard along with a shriek of laughter, he staggered back as he felt a small banging on his legs, he smiled as he bent down to pick up the little girl with blonde curls and hugged her tightly. "You're late" she scolded with a frown and folded her arms over her green eyes staring at her father with annoyance.

"I know, but I have a gift for you, little wolf." He laughed as he looked at his daughter, her blonde curls framing her angelic face, glowing and sweet, disarranging the fire in her green eyes, giving her face only a small mischievous shine.

"I don't want a gift" she pouted as her father carried her back to the bed and placed her under the blankets knowing that she was up past her bedtime waiting for him to get home.

"Seriously?" he joked, sitting next to her as she settled her head back on her pink pillow. "What's wrong, my little wolf?" he asked as he removed one of her curls from her forehead.

"I want a story, read me a story" she softly demanded looking at her father with all the deliberate determination of a 5 year old girl that was used to getting her way.

"Alright," Klaus said, reaching for one of the books on his bedside table. She grabbed his hand and shook her head. "No?" he asked confused. She shook her head again and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. He sighed, softly stroking her head wondering what his daughter wanted.

"I was thinking about mommy today…" she whispered.

"Oh Lizzie"

Lizzie looked at her father, her small eyes now shinning as tears fell, he hugged her tightly, while her small body shuddered.

"I miss mom" she sobbed. "I want mom, I want her now. I miss mommy" she continued sobbing inconsolably.

Klaus sighed, closing his eyes, hugging her tighter and stroking her hair. Lizzie was his in so many ways. She was almost an exact image of him, her blonde curls the same exact tones as his, the features of her face very similar to his; her determination to get exactly what she wanted rivaled even his own. At times, he liked to sit and admire with pride as his daughter demanded and challenged everyone around her, feeling his blood running through her veins, watching the fire in her green eyes, that green flame burning with defiance. But when darkness came, that green fire in her eyes resembled only one person, her mother.

"I miss mommy" she repeated softly. He could still hear a small quiver in her voice signaling that she was still crying. He hugged her harder, staring at the moon and the black sky covered in stars.

"I miss her too, I always do. She'll always be my reason to live, to breathe, to do everything I do" he sighed. "You know what," he said as he put her back on the bed, watching his little girl drying her tears with defiance, it made him smile, he could see her mother so clearly in many of the small gestures Lizzie made.

"Do you want to know how I met your mother?" he asked, removing the tear-damp curls from her face.

Lizzie's eyes sparkled with curiosity, Klaus knew that look very well.

"How long ago? Before I was born" she asked with curiosity and joy.

He laughed, "Yes, before you were born," he said, getting more settled in bed.

"Was mommy a princess, daddy? Did you rescue her?!" she whispered excitedly, her green eyes shining in the gloom.

Klaus sighed and held that little hand that had slipped into his, he had all her attention now.

"No Lizzie" he said with a smile squeezing her hand "it was the other way around."

"Seriously?" his daughter's eyes widened. "What happened dad? How did you meet Mom?"

The night was silent, while the moon glimmered feebly in the sky, and Lizzie looked at her father.

"How I met your mother was…"


	2. Another Time

Hello everyone! I am back with the translation for Chapter 2 of lilycantu's story. I didn't get many reviews, but I did get a few follows for the story so I'm assuming you guys like it and want me to continue posting it. Like I said in the previous update, all credit for this story goes to lilycantu, I am simply translating her work.

*Obviously, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. All rights reserved to the respective owners.*

Enough said, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Thanks xx

(P.S. any phrases written in italics are inner thoughts)

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Time

Klaus Mikaelson was sitting in a limousine as he headed to Mystic Falls, he was looking out the window watching as the buildings changed to make way for the thick forest surrounding the old town. He took a glass of bourbon and ran a hand through his blonde curls, he unbuttoned his shirt a little. He was still annoyed that he had to come, but apparently, someone attempted against the life of his doppelgänger and he could not allow that. No one would get in the way of his plans for a hybrid army.

Just remembering that the precious Elena almost died made him feel a rush of rage at the tip of his fingers, running to his heart, causing his eyes to turn a bright golden color. Increasing his urge to kill, to hurt and mutilate in order to calm the maddening fury inside of him. Klaus swallowed the last of his bourbon as his mind filled with the acts of brutality he would commit once he found the person responsible for everything.

The car suddenly slowed down, he looked up to see what the holdup was and that's when he saw her. She was standing beside the road, her long, blonde hair disheveled, her white blouse with small stamped flowers was a little dirty and so were the blue jeans that covered her long, slender legs. He saw her bite her lip in frustration as she held a punctured tire in her hands before throwing it to the ground.

Her face was flushed and shinning from the heat, small drops of sweat ran down her neck towards her deep cleavage, he opened the window and the smell of vanilla and strawberries hit his nose immediately. He saw the blonde bending against the trunk of her car in search for a spare tire, he couldn't avoid looking at her perfect butt, groaning at the image. He asked the driver to stop.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him, banging her head against the trunk door, she cursed softly as she rubbed her head. That's when she saw him. He was leaning out the window of the limousine, his face looked as if it'd been carved by angels, sharp cheekbones, fleshy red lips, and his eyes…his eyes a grey that she was sure would turn blue or green depending on the light. His curly dark brown curls moved with the breeze.

"You made me hit my head," she said rudely as her breath quickened at the way he was looking at her.

Klaus laughed looking towards the car. "I'd say that's the least of your worries, love," he joked, smiling at her.

Caroline couldn't pass up the British accent and the gorgeous dimples possessed by the beautiful stranger. Klaus found himself grinning gladly, his eyes couldn't stray away from her face and body. She blushed when she felt his gaze all over her body; her breathing quickened when she noticed his stare rest on her breasts.

"Hey… hey!" she called out, "my face is up here" she added indignantly, pointing towards her face. Klaus' eyes moved quickly towards her face, his eyes showing a little surprise for being caught watching.

Then she laughed at the expression on his face, something that surprised and enchanted him. He was speechless as the blonde's laughter floated in the air, his insides filled with warmth as her bright green eyes looked at him affectionately.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked jokingly with an arched eyebrow. Klaus Mikaelson felt trapped, trapped in an enchantment that silenced the air around him.

"Um… uh," he heard himself stutter and cursed inside _Fuck, get it together_ he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and looked at her with that lazy smile that the Mikaelson men were well known for. One of total confidence. Except he didn't feel that confidence, not this time.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked with a gentle smile as he devoured her with his eyes, like a hungry wolf. She snorted in a non-feminine way, Klaus found himself falling deeper in the spell this girl seemed to have on him.

"What I would really like, is for your driver to help me with the tire," she replied a bit brusquely. She seemed to notice her tone because she immediately added "please" smiling sweetly. Klaus swallowed a little hesitantly before opening the car door.

"I wouldn't mind being late to my meeting this morning, but unfortunately I can't postpone it, so I'm afraid you'd have to settle for the ride." He smiled at the stubbornness covering her face as she looked back towards her car.

"Okay" she sighed before turning back to him with a smile. "I guess I wouldn't want to make you late to your meeting." He scooted away in astonishment as she got into the limo and sat next to him, huddling her body close to his. He felt a little dizzy with her scent as he bent over her to close the car door. He heard her sigh as the car continued its way on the road. For the first time in many years, every fiber in his body felt alive, simply with the sensation of her body next to his. He noticed the rise and fall of her breasts with every breath she took, the curve of her waist that led to well-formed hips and shapely legs. He shifted uncomfortably as he began to feel some pressure in his pants. He felt an incomprehensible need to have her body in his arms.

 _What's up with me?!_ he screamed in his mind as the new feelings attacked him, he looked at her again and was shocked when he caught the blonde staring at him. She looked away quickly, but he noticed her blushing and biting her lip.

"So... where do I take you?" He asked with a smile, hiding behind his gentleness as his heart beat faster due to the unknown feelings stirring in his heart. All he knew was that he enjoyed the way she'd been looking at him.

"To the police station, please" she whispered.

"The police station?" he asked, arching an eyebrow with curiosity. "And what is a good girl like you going to do in a place like that?" he joked with that charming smile that he knew would break the ice, he made her blush, which gave back some of the control he felt he'd lost.

She laughed, turning her body towards him; her scent made him dizzy again. He looked at her with silent surprise as she got closer and started buttoning his shirt; his grey eyes stared at her with astonishment. He forgot the speech he'd prepared to captivate her.

"My mother is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls," she replied with a smile, looking up at him. Their lips were within inches of touching, he felt weakened by her vanilla scent mixed with the sweat emanating from her body.

"That sounds like a difficult adolescence" he whispered. She laughed, and Klaus listened with a funny smile as she ranted about her childhood and adolescence as the town sheriff's daughter. The sound of her voice numbed his senses and left him feeling a bit drowsy as he soundlessly watched her lips as she spoke.

"There you go," she said as she finished straightening the collar of his shirt. Klaus felt a chill as she ran her hands down his chest trying to smooth down his shirt; he could feel the warmth of her hands through the silk material of his shirt.

"I like to see men well-dressed," she said as she looked up at him with a flirtatious smile. He laughed, he was sure she was just teasing him now. "You said you had a meeting, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," his voice was cool and controlled. Klaus knew she was just mocking him, laughing at his chivalry, trying to make him feel uncomfortable. And if this were anyone else he'd be angry, but coming from her he realized he didn't care; he didn't care one bit.

Klaus moaned in silence as he discreetly stole several glances. They were approaching the city and he knew he had very little time left with the blonde. He looked at her face and then slowly lowered his eyes to her breasts, his pants grew tighter at the sight of her cleavage, images of all the things he would like to do to her flashed through his mind. _Control yourself, Mikaelson_ he told himself.

"Here is fine," she said when the car stopped in front of the police station. "Well, thanks for the ride although you didn't say much on the way" she laughed. She gasped, her laughter interrupted when he took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles. She shuddered, she was intrigued by the intense look in his eyes. "I suppose you can talk enough for the both of us though, right love?" he smirked.

"Well, no one is comfortable with long silences" she said as she looked up at him with an innocent smile. She leaned towards him, their faces were inches apart, their scents mixing, he found himself drowning in the deep green of her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered coquettishly. She smiled, enjoying the look of astonishment he gave her before she got out of the car and closed the door. Klaus was silent for a minute, attempting to control his breathing, _that little minx,_ he thought to himself as he bit his fist in frustration as he watched her walk away.

"I want you to find out everything about her," he grunted at the driver, "and I mean everything, do you understand?"

"Her name is Caroline, sir. Caroline Forbes" the driver told him.

Caroline. Caroline Forbes, he repeated in his head. _It suits her_ , he thought.

"I want you to find out where she lives, where she works, and if she's seeing anyone."

"She lives with her mother, here in Mystic Falls. She works for the local television station and she's dating that Lockwood boy," he reported.

"Which Lockwood?" Klaus asked in return.

"Tyler, sir."

"And," he asked knowing the driver knew something else.

"They're getting married in the fall, she's his fiancé" the driver told him. Klaus swallowed hard while serving himself another Bourbon. "I see," he said as he drank, his facial muscles tense.

"Not for long, buddy," he said to the driver with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

 _Not for much longer._


	3. Send Him to Me

Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter; I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story. Thanks to those of you that have taken the time to follow/favorite and review. As always, all credit to lilycantu, the original author of this story.

*Obviously, I do not own TVD or TO. All rights reserved to the respective owners.*

Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks xx

* * *

Chapter 3: Send Him to Me

Caroline walked into the police station and saluted to some of the officers, heading straight to her mother's office. "Hey mom," she said when she spotted her mother sitting at her desk.

"Hi, sweetheart" Liz Forbes got up from her desk and hugged her daughter. "You look a little red, are you okay?"

Caroline smiled, remembering the handsome man that had given her a ride, and the charming chivalry that she'd mocked. Now that she had time to think over the whole interaction, she knew it'd been wrong of her to tease him the way she'd had, she was engaged for goodness sake; however, she couldn't deny the feelings that this man had stirred inside of her. How was it that a man she barely knew, a complete stranger, had made her feel that way?

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a flat tire and was trying to change it, that's all" she said.

"I can have Larry take care of that, if you want" her mother told her. That would be a lot better than having to go back and do it herself; she accepted her mother's offer and thanked her.

"Are you ready for the Lockwood party?" Liz asked. The Lockwood's were hosting a charity event to collect funds for the renovation of the town square.

"Fuck!" she cursed. She'd just remembered that she'd left her dress and shoes for the party inside her car. She cursed the stranger in her mind; she'd been completely distracted by his accent and dimples. Liz was about to reprimand Caroline for her language when Tyler walked into her office.

"Hey Care," he greeted. Caroline turned at the sound of his voice, smiling widely as she saw her handsome fiancé approaching her, his dark hair perfectly cut, his muscular body covered by a grey suit, and his brown eyes warmly shinning at her. "Ty," she greeted sweetly as she have him a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey, Liz" he greeted the sheriff, Liz greeted him back.

"I brought the papers with the security details for tonight's event," he said, handing her a folder. Liz took the folder and skimmed through the papers.

"Okay, I'll make sure to go over with them with Dalton and arrange everything," she said walking out of the office leaving the couple alone.

"Busy day?" Caroline asked admiring her fiancé's suit with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, Uncle Mason and I have a meeting with the boss today," he said. "You look flushed, are you okay" he asked her brushing some hair behind her ear. Caroline smiled, remembering her morning encounter with the handsome stranger again. She'd think the entire encounter was a figment of her imagination if it weren't for the damn feelings of adrenaline and lust that she'd felt my merely sitting beside him. She'd noticed the lustful glances he'd thrown her way and the bulge in his pants had been unmistakable; and let's not forget the shiver she'd felt take over her body when she felt his lips on her skin. _Who the hell was he?!_

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just had an incident with the car," she laughed leaning into her fiancé's arms with a familiar heat. She kissed Tyler's neck seductively.

"Care…" Tyler whispered, "you know I love you, but we can't do that in here. It's your mom's office" Caroline ignored him and continued kissing his neck, slowly loosening his tie. "Mmm…" she purred staring out the window with a shutter in her mother's office. "You used to be more fun, Ty" she whispered, moving to kiss his jaw. She was surprised by the heat she felt between her legs, she wanted him to take her right there; she was excited. She'd been excited since the moment she'd seen the beautiful British man; she remembered how dizzy his musky and powerful scent had made her feel.

"No, Caroline, I mean it" Tyler said abruptly. She rolled her eyes annoyingly at her fiancé; Tyler laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, okay" he told her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye," she said with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Klaus arrived at the Lockwood mansion; he'd made a short stop to drop off a small gift for Caroline, but was still on time for the wretched meeting with Robert and Mason. He got out of the car and went straight to the main door where he spotted the two men waiting for him. "Robert, Mason," he greeted with a nod.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson," he heard the mayor greeting him.

"Klaus," Mason said returning the nod.

"Please, call me Klaus," he told the mayor. "I suppose Mason warned you about my visit?" he asked.

"Yes, he did. How about you come inside so we can talk properly" Robert told him pointing towards the door. They walked inside and into Robert's office. Klaus walked in and made himself at home, he sat at the front of the desk; he was the boss after all.

"Enough with propriety, what can you tell me about the attack on my doppelgänger" he asked with a straight face, waiting for their reply.

"We don't know who he was, all we know is that it was a vampire," Mason explained.

Klaus looked at him irritated. "You know Mason, when you became my first hybrid I saw potential in you. That's the reason I put you in charge of the doppelgänger's safety, but I'm starting to doubt your skills."

"Elena is fine, Klaus. I spoke to Meredith and she confirmed that she was recovering just fine," Robert explained, standing up for his younger brother. "Tyler and I have been taking turns watching her," Mason added.

"Well, that was obviously not enough," Klaus said raising his voice making Mason bow his head as a form of submission to his alpha "but I'll give you another chance" Klaus continued. There was a sign of relief on both Robert and Masons face; they were both aware of the original hybrid's bad temper.

"What do you want us to do," they asked in unison.

"We'll talk about that after the party" Klaus ordered. They both nodded.

* * *

When Caroline arrived home, she found a large white box wrapped in a black ribbon on her door step. She looked at the box suspiciously before picking it up and opening her front door. She walked up to her room and set the box on her bed. She decided to open it and was speechless at the sight of its content. Inside lay a beautiful blue dress, it was fit for a princess. It was the most perfect dress she'd ever seen. She carefully took it out of the box to look at it and found a note at the bottom of the box. _Save me a dance_ , it said in impeccable handwriting. There was no signature or any clue as to who'd left the box. She realized she had to wait until the party to find out who the mysterious gift was from.

* * *

A few hours later, Caroline stared at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her hair, now perfectly combed in a bun with a few lose curls at the side of her face. She sighed as she looked at herself, she'd chosen to wear the mysterious dress and it had been perfect. The person who sent the package clearly knew her size. "Are you ready?" she heard her mother asked from the hall.

"Yes, lets go" she said. A few minutes later they pulled over at the Lockwood mansion. Many guests had arrived by the look of it, she spotted Tyler walking out to meet her; he opened the car door and helped her step out of the car. "You look beautiful, Care" he said admiring her from head to toes. "Thanks, Ty. You look very handsome as well" she told him. They both entered the mansion, greeting some guests along the way before Tyler spotted his boss and pulled her in that direction with intention of introducing Caroline to him.

Caroline was still unsure of what was it was exactly that Tyler and Mason did; anytime she'd asked about their jobs they'll change the topic, telling her they wouldn't want to bore her with the details. She was curious to know what they did though, especially since their jobs often required Tyler to leave town for a while. They walked towards the bar, where she spotted a small gathering surrounding a person that she couldn't quite see from where she was standing. Tyler pushed their way through, "Klaus," he said "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé" he said pointing at her. Caroline looked at the man sitting at the bar, his hair perfectly combed, and dressed in an impeccable suit, she noticed it was a different one than the one he wore in the limo, his gray eyes staring at her provocatively. It was him.

"You!" Caroline opened her mouth in shock, startled, she took a step back as the men stood up and walked towards her with his hands behind his back and a smirk that showed off his dimples. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Miss Forbes, I assume" he said taking her hand "you look exquisite" he whispered wickedly. "I'm your fiancé's boss, Niklaus Mikaelson" he smiled enjoying her confusion. "But you can call me Klaus" Caroline panted shocked when Klaus turned her hand placing a seductive kiss on the smooth skin of her wrist. In that moment, Klaus couldn't hear anything other than the sound of Caroline's melodic heart rhythm, now synchronizing with his, a sound that would forever remain wrapped in his subconscious.


	4. I Always Get What I Want

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Like always, all credit to lilycantu for letting me translate her story. Thanks to all of you that have followed/favorited the story and a special thanks to those of you who take the time to review! I hope you guys enjoy this one, there's lots of klaroline! Thanks xx

*Obviously, I do not own TVD or TO, all rights to the respective owners.*

* * *

Chapter 4: I Always Get What I Want

Caroline was upset; _How dare he?_ She thought. How dare he neglect to tell her who he was? He must've enjoyed making a fool out of her. She was dumbfounded; she'd acted like a complete tool. She scoffed upset and withdrew her hand from his hold, her green eyes sparkling with fire, her breath rising in a clear sign of anger.

Klaus looked her up and down shamelessly. Satisfied at how stunning she looked in the dress he'd picked out for her, she truly was remarkable. Caroline noticed the way he was looking at her and blushed intensely, which made her even more upset. Why did he have this effect on her? She just met him!

"Tyler, would you excuse us for a minute?" Klaus said in Tyler's direction, it sounded more like an order than a question. Tyler immediately felt the effects of the sire bond take over; he nodded with a smile and walked away to mingle with some other guests.

"I'm glad the dress was to your liking," he said looking at her with a sinful smile as he stood from the bar stool.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she said with rage, but Klaus just looked up with a smile, enjoying her reaction. "And how am I looking at you?" he asked innocently. This only made Caroline madder. _He's definitely enjoying this,_ she thought.

"Like... like…" she stammered, not wanting to say what she really thought: that he was looking at her like he wanted to rip off her clothes, spread her legs and take her right there in front of everyone. She wasn't sure that that's what he was thinking, but the image in her mind made her shiver involuntarily. She bit her lip frustrated when she felt the excitement from when she'd met him return, making her wet. _Dammit Caroline, what is wrong with you?_ she scolded herself. "Like you enjoyed making a fool out of me," she said in a loud voice, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him with hostility.

"Careful, love, you're making a scene" he told her looking around the room.

"No," she barked "you should've told me who you were this morning, in the car" she scoffed "you cunning, two-faced…" she stammered in anger, unable to find the words to describe him or her madness. She gave up on continuing her sentence and just stared at him seriously.

"And miss out on your charming monologue about your life in Mystic Falls?" he laughed, his shoulders trembling with joy. "Where would be the fun in that?" he added staring at her, breathing deeply. He noticed a wild look take over her eyes and unconsciously stepped back to avoid her fit of anger.

"Fun? You think this is fun?" she asked indignantly, tightening her jaw in anger, her green eyes burning with wrath. "Giving me a ride without telling me who you are, picking out fancy dresses for me, what kind of controlling psychopath does that? Do you go around choosing dresses for all of your employees' fiancés like we're… like we're…" she rambled pointing at herself in the dress he picked out.

"Like you're what, love? I think you look exquisite" he said sounding every syllable in a lustful tone.

"Like we're some high-class prostitutes that you can buy off with fancy gifts!" she finished, her eyes dark with defiance. Klaus stared at her in disbelief, no one spoke to him the way she was and survived. And here she was, a mere human, putting him in his place without an inch of fear. He felt a mix of rage and something else, something for what he still had no name, his eyes darkened.

"That's what you do, isn't it?" Caroline asked with a raised brow.

"Believe it or not, love, I've only ever done this for you" he said with a cruel voice, a bit hurt by her assumptions of him. He hid the hurt with a mocking smile, his eyes scanned her face and slowly made their way to her breasts; the blue silk of the dress did them wonders. He felt a heat travel to his groin imagining the way they must look under the dress.

Caroline was speechless, her anger growing with the response he gave her. He was obviously taunting her, luring her for a reaction. She looked at him one last time before turning around with the intention of leaving, but she felt him grab her arm stopping her. She turned around, their eyes meeting, they felt a current of electricity running through them, Caroline gasped softly in shock. Klaus gave her a curious look wondering if she felt it too.

"Truce, Miss Forbes" he told her in a low voice, rage leaking into his words. Who does she think she is to speak to him like that and then walk away. "I expected you to have a sense of humor, something you clearly lack" he told her insultingly, his fingers crushing her arm obviously irritated by her blatant defiance.

Klaus was utterly baffled when she laughed, throwing her head back, her eyes warm with that now familiar green fire, her scent on his nose, which he savored for a second with his eyes closed.

"You can try insulting me as much as you want Mr. Mikaelson," she said emphasizing his last name with a smile. "But as long as you continue to pay Tyler enough for our upcoming wedding, I'll put up with everything and wear whatever you send me" she said with a provocative smile; switching their chat to a more playful tone.

Klaus looked at the warmth in her eyes, the mocking smile on her lips and felt with a mixture of excitement and anger at her audacity to mock him. "What if I were to send you some heels and nothing else" he whispered, attempting to humiliate her a little, his face centimeters from hers. He smiled, showing his dimples, when he noticed her blush again.

Caroline's eyes widened at his response. He was leaning very close to her, she could feel his breath on her face. She looked around to make sure no one was paying close attention to them, once she confirmed this, she leaned closer to him, staring at his lips and then looking him straight in the eyes "Then maybe…" she paused and looked back at his lips for a quick second "I'd wear just that" she told him licking her lips seductively. She felt his body tense against hers, his breathing quickened. He could see the fire in her eyes again, a fire that told him she wasn't afraid of him.

The hybrid had to contain the urge to throw her on the bar top and fuck her senseless, to punish her for her defiance and show her who the Alpha was, to make her submit to him.; however, there was another part of him that was glad she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid and he liked it. He groaned as he felt the pressure in his pants increase, Caroline heard this and looked down, the heat between her legs increasing tenfold when she noticed his bulge.

Klaus needed to take control of the situation before things took an unexpected turn. "Well," he gulped, letting go of her arm and stepping away from her. Caroline snapped out of her daze and remembered where she was. Everything around her had become a haze, she took a deep breath to calm herself. She stepped away from him, biting her lip and clearing her throat when she noticed her gaze had still been on the bulge in his pants. Klaus smiled arrogantly, when he caught her line of sight. "I think I'll go and enjoy the party" he told her.

"Yes," she cleared her throat again "I'll go see if Carol needs any help" she said with a slight blush.

"Go on, love. Go be a good daughter-in-law," he told her with a big smile, enjoying the look of indignation in her eyes at his words, his actions, his attitude towards her, relishing how the fire in her eyes intensified at his insinuation that she'll be a good little woman. She scoffed and walked away.

He watched her walk away, and as he did, the most incomprehensible feeling invaded him. A feeling so strong that he looked away and walked towards the bar to order something strong because for a second, she'd made him wish something he'd never even thought of. For a second he'd wish she was his little woman, in his house, wet and hot, waiting for him.

Caroline looked at him from across the room, her body still trembling remembering his words, his eyes, his body, his musky scent… she could feel her heart pounding in her chest; he was making her go crazy. _What's wrong with me?!_ She thought.

Klaus closed his eyes as he rolled the glass of Bourbon on one hand, his other hand squeezing into a fist fighting an intense sexual desire caused by her. A desire that he had never felt before.

God, he wanted her.

He wanted Caroline Forbes.

He finished his drink quickly before getting up and walking towards Mason. "Tell Tyler to meet me in the study immediately," he told him, heading towards the office in a rush.

 _I want her._

 _She has to be mine._

 _She will be mine._


	5. You're so Vain

Hello everyone! I'm finally back with the translation for the next chapter. I hadn't had much time due to midterms, but I'm finally done with all that so I'll probably be able to upload the next few chapters by the end of the week. As always, all credit is due to lilycantu for allowing me to translate her story. Hope you enjoy! xx

*Obviously, I do not own TVD or TO, all rights to the respective owners.*

* * *

Chapter 5: You're so Vain

Caroline sighed as she closed the door behind her, closing her eyes and leaning against the door, exhaling deeply; she tossed her shoes and threw herself on the bed.

She looked around the room.

Tyler's room.

She smiled when she looked at his things, his coat hanging on the side of the door, the sports magazines on his nightstand, his gym shoes thrown in the corner, and the photos of them on his small desk.

There was one of them laughing at one of his friend's wedding, one at a party at Matt's house, another from a trip with his uncle Mason, and one of them with her family at Christmas.

She felt an irrational anger at herself as she looked around the room… the room of a man that goes to the gym, plays football on the weekends with his friends, and likes to cut the turkey on thanksgiving.

Simple.

It was too simple, predictable and orderly.

There were no surprises with Tyler; she'd known him since high school when all they cared about was getting drunk at parties. They went to Whitmore together…

Everything was easy with him.

Their outings led to hot kisses in the back of his car, the sex was pretty good, everything was great. So great that one Christmas night he got down on one knee and proposed to her in front of their families.

The independent woman inside her, backed up a little at the proposal, but the loving one had said yes thinking of the happiness he gave her.

It had been easy to believe in Tyler because he believed in himself; and it'd been easy to believe in 'them' because Tyler couldn't see a future without her in it.

Everyone had cheered and congratulated them immediately; all except her mother. She had looked at her with a slight disappointment on her face; she clearly wasn't happy with Caroline's choice.

She recognized that look again when she told Caroline that Tyler was a rich, spoilt child born in a golden cradle. Caroline had just sat there, listening to her mother in silence.

"You ride the wave of life, sweetheart, without feeling the wind in your hair" had been the strange comment her mother had told her that day she accepted Tyler's proposal.

She'd asked her mother what she'd meant, but the answer was still confusing to this day…

"Because you shouldn't just ride the wave, honey, you need to feel it. You need to feel the joy of being alive, you need to feel the wind in your hair and scream with joy at the beauty of life"

Caroline has wondered since that day if she's ever felt the wind in her hair…

Has she felt the joy of being alive?

She covers her face with her hands, trying to remove the unwanted and confused thoughts from her mind. She asked herself if today, the strangest day in her life, had anything to do with the strange thoughts that were attacking her mind.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

His name popped out in her mind again as she began to feel the rage for all the games he'd played today. Starting with the damn car ride that morning!

Caroline sighed angrily.

The man had picked her up on the road without saying a word about who he was, even after she'd mentioned the party. Instead he'd picked out clothes for her; he dressed her! She still couldn't believe it and then he had the nerve to eat her up with his wolfish stare.

She had worn his damn dress!

Damn his audacity, boldness, and arrogance!

 _Ugh!_

Yet here she was, lying in bed, turned on by the thought of him.

Turned on by a man who had cruelty and threat tied to every word he spoke.

A cruelty that shadowed his beautiful gaze.

Caroline knew he was a man she had to avoid at all costs, he used people purely for his own enjoyment, just as he'd done with her today.

"Klaus" she whispered, wanting to hear his name ringing on her lips.

She opened her eyes and sat up straight, thinking about their interaction at the party and the feelings he generated within her.

 _Ugh, she was going crazy! What was wrong with her?_

She heard the door open.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hello" Tyler said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed the dismay on his face.

Tyler took both her hands and kissed them gently.

"Klaus is what's wrong… I won't be able to be here for the wedding preparations because he sent me to take care of a job out of town."

"What? He can't do that!" her face turned red with anger.

 _That bastard!_

"Hey… don't worry, Care. I'll get paid really good money for this job."

Caroline knew that his decision to send Tyler away had something to do with her.

 _Bastard!_ She cursed in her head, annoyed by his audacity to attempt and keep her fiancé away from her. No doubt his intention was for her to be alone and defenseless with Tyler's absence.

But he was crazy if he thought she would let him lay his hands on her.

"Don't worry, I'll call you every day to hear about all the progress on the wedding plans. Klaus chose me because he knows I'm the best one for the job" he said embracing her.

 _Oh Tyler, how can you be so naïve_? she thought.

"It's been a long day, I'm gonna go take a shower" he said walking towards the bathroom.

Caroline cursed in between laughter as she watched her fiancé go into the bathroom.

How, from all the men in the world, had she ended up with such a naïve and silly one? She asked herself in disbelief, closing her eyes, and laying back on the bed.

 _Klaus Mikaelson_ ; she smiled despite her anger.

The presumptuous idiot had the audacity to fool Tyler, but he couldn't fool her.

The arrogant bastard was obviously not afraid to go for what he wanted.

 _Well, Caroline_ … her inner voice asked. _Will Klaus Mikaelson get what he wants?_

* * *

Klaus walked to the entrance of his mansion in Mystic Falls, laughing at the memory of Tyler's face when he sent him to search for wolf packs in Europe.

He walked inside the house when he heard an unexpected voice.

His sister; Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Don't be afraid darling, we're not going to hurt you"

Klaus almost laughed aloud, at the fake sweetness in her voice wondering who she was talking to.

"I doubt she believes you, little sister" said a voice that was even more unexpected than Rebekah's.

"Oh shut up Kol"

Bloody hell, he knew Kol had followed him!

Klaus came in, and spotted the youngest and wildest of his siblings standing in his living room.

He paused when he saw the person they were talking to. She stood near them with a face full of anxiety, uncertainty and an emotion that Klaus could easily recognize.

Fear.

She was a young girl, not more than 16 years old, pale skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Nik" Rebekah greeted him.

"Bekah… who do we have here?" he asked with a smirk.

"This here is Davina, Nik. Davina Claire" she introduced.

"And why is she here?"

"She's Marcel's new protégé; the witches want to sacrifice her in some witchy harvest."

"So... Marcel sent you this tasty little thing? You think he'll send me a similar one if I ask nicely?" Kol said staring at Davina with a playful grin.

"Well then, she can stay. You two; however, I don't want here, so return to the Quarter" he said as he walked into his room.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Davina" he said placing a hand on her shoulder as he stepped closer to her.

When he touched her, Davina felt a strong vibe flow through her, a quick connection to his subconscious, visions flashing through her eyes…

And what she saw in those visions was astonishing, and in the center of them all was no other than Caroline.

Caroline Forbes.


	6. What I Want

Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter of lilycantu's story; I hope you've all been enjoying it. Thanks to those of you that have followed/favorited the story, I really appreciate it. I'm working on the next chapter right now so I'll post it real soon. Please feel free to leave a review if you have any comments or questions about the story.

P.S. the italics section is a flashback.

*Obviously, I do not own TVD or TO, all rights to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

Chapter 6: What I Want

Caroline drank her coffee as she made her way to the Lockwood mansion; Carol had asked her to arrange the Miss Mystic Falls pageant this year.

"Good morning, Peter" she greeted the gardener with a smile. The gardener smiled and returned her greeting.

She walked to the back of the house where she found all the staff ready to help her decorate the garden.

Caroline was about to start handing out tasks when she heard her cell phone ring, it was a message from Tyler. He'd been texting her at around the same time for the last two weeks telling her about his time in Europe; she'd been a little jealous when he told her about all the places he'd seen while looking for werewolf packs.

She sighed and put her cell phone in her purse and began handing out lists of instructions to each of the staff members.

After a while, her mind returned to Klaus Mikaelson, who she'd been avoiding like the plague for the past two weeks. She'd been failing miserably.

She sighed with a bit of rage as she thought of the ways he'd made sure to approach her now that Tyler was gone.

It started with breakfast invitations which she'd politely declined, happy to notice how her rejection annoyed him.

She'd felt his eyes on her as they crossed the Grill, she gave him a defiant smile, ignoring her racing heartbeat at the sound of his voice. Sometimes his voice was soft, others it was provocative, but there were times where it sounded commanding as he demanded her time and attention.

Then came the flowers…he'd sent some to her office, her house… and always without a card.

And let's not forget the glances at the town restoration meetings, where he'd managed to gain a seat as the greatest benefactor. His looks were intense, always staring at her face or scanning her body.

Without realizing, she'd begun to pay closer attention to what she wore each morning; always making sure she looked her best.

She made sure to wear clothes that accentuated her figure: clothes that she knew would attract him.

She dumped out the flowers, making sure he noticed, knowing it would infuriate him. And yet, he continued to send bouquets of exquisite flowers.

Knowing that she threw out the flowers and rejected his advances aggravated him, but it also increased his desire for her. She was a challenge and he enjoyed it.

Caroline bit her lip.

She knew she was playing with fire; he knew it too.

How long could they keep this game going for? And when will they realize that it was no longer a game?

Caroline felt overwhelmed by a need she couldn't describe, a need that consumed her day and night. She shivered thinking about the night before when she'd been at the Grill working on some plans for the pageant.

* * *

 _"_ _Working late?" she heard his accented voice behind her. His tall figure dressed in a gray Henley and black pants; the gray in his shirt highlighting his eyes._

 _"_ _I'm planning the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, remember?" she answered, noticing how his gaze stopped at the neckline of her blue blouse, one she'd chosen with him in mind._

 _"_ _I know," he smiled showing his dimples. He walked to the other end of the table and sat down opposite to her._

 _"_ _Any news from Europe?" he asked her still smiling._

 _"_ _That's really none of your business" she replied, looking at the papers she had scattered on the table._

 _"_ _You know... I wouldn't have thought Tyler to be your type."_

 _"_ _You don't know what my type is," she said with an annoyed smile "in fact, Mr. Mikaelson, I doubt you'd know anyone's type, you'd probably be arrogant enough to assume that you're it" she replied rudely._

 _She shuddered when she noticed a hint of gold in his eyes._

 _"_ _Careful, Ms. Forbes," he said coldly "no one talks to me that way and gets away with it, remember who you're dealing with and never forget it…" he whispered_ _"_ _I can kick your ass any day" he ended jokingly._

 _"_ _Do not threaten me!" she hissed "I'll talk to you however I want," she said with her green eyes full of fire "and I highly doubt you'd kick my ass."_

 _And then she saw him smile; with no trace of mockery or cruelty. He began laughing like a child, a mischievous one, causing his dimples to deepen._

 _Caroline looked at him, surprised to see his cheeks blush. The carefree smile on his face making her smile and blush as well._

 _"_ _You're right. I'd much rather do some other things to your ass" he whispered seductively staring at her intensely._

 _He looked at her seriously, until a small smile escaped his lips when he noticed her eyes widen in shock. His smile deepened until it turned into a laugh, making his eyes wrinkle in joy. Before she could help it, Caroline found herself laughing with him, still surprised by the sound of his laughter, the glitter of his eyes and the warmth of his smile._

 _That's when she saw his need._

 _His gray eyes staring at her with intensity and warmth._

 _"_ _I like it when you smile like that."_

 _She felt her stomach flutter at the softness in his voice._

 _She was going to say hearing the legs of his chairs scrape the floor._

 _"_ _Good evening, Miss Forbes" he said, standing abruptly and walking away, leaving her more confused than ever._

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Ms. Forbes" said a dark-haired woman, interrupting her from her memory.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" Caroline asked the woman.

"I am from child services, I have reports that a girl named Davin Claire has been staying with Klaus Mikaelson here in town and they told me that you could help me, Sheriff Forbes."

Caroline laughed.

"I'm sorry, I think you're confusing me with my mother, Elizabeth Forbes, she's the sheriff.

"Oh, I apologize. Do you know where I can find your mother or Mr. Mikaelson?"

"My mother is probably at the station and you'll probably find Mr. Mikaelson at the grill."

"Thank you," the woman said and walked away.

Caroline watched the woman walk away, wondering what the hell Klaus had to do with child services and who the hell was Davina Claire?


	7. Way Down We Go

Hello, everyone! Here's the seventh chapter of lilycantu's story. Don't forget to leave feedback and let me know if you guys want me to continue translating the story. As always, I hope you all enjoy it! xx

*Obviously, I do not own TVD or TO, all rights to the respective owners.*

* * *

Chapter 7: Way Down We Go

Caroline gently knocked on the door before entering, the room was silent, only the crackling of the fire in the fireplace could be heard.

She scanned the room looking for any sign of something useful: anything that would tell her anything about who he really was.

She found nothing. It was just a room with expensive furniture, empty of any details. There were no family photos; it was impersonal, no one would be able to say anything about the owner of the house.

"You're looking for him…"

Caroline gasped at the sound of the voice, she turned to face a young girl not older than seventeen.

"Hey… hello, you must be the girl Klaus is looking after" Caroline said, smiling and placing a hand over her racing heart "you scared me, and yes, I am looking for him" she added extending her hand.

Davina felt a rush of emotions and thoughts coming from the blonde as she shook her hand; she pulled away quickly.

"That's not what I meant," she told her, walking towards the bar and grabbing a coke from the mini fridge "I meant that you've been looking for him your whole life" she said before opening her can and taking a sip.

Caroline opened her mouth at the incredible statement, and laughed when she regained some sense.

"Yeah… sure, I've been looking for Klaus all my life" she said sarcastically ignoring the tremble in her voice, praying that the girl hadn't noticed it.

"You can laugh all you want" Davina already knew the feelings that the beautiful woman harbored for the beast that took care of her "but you know you wore that outfit in the morning because you knew he would like it. He's your first thought when you wake up and the last one before you fall asleep; you can't get him out of your mind…"

Caroline's laugh weakened at the young girl's statement. _How did she know all of this?_

"And why would I be thinking about him?" she asked, hoping the strange girl wouldn't have an answer.

"Because he awakens you" Davina replied.

Caroline felt a warmth inside her, one that had been tied up and hidden inside her, behind a great barrier that even the man she was supposed to marry had been unable to break.

"Do you want to know if he thinks about you?"

Caroline looked up surprised and slowly nodded.

"He's not as easy to read as you, I only saw a few flashes" she said remembering the few images she picked up from the hybrids touch. They had all been about the blonde.

"But I know you're always there, inside him…"

"Enough Davina!" Klaus said, his voice pulling Caroline out of her trance.

Their eyes met, Davina looked between them, even without her powers she'd be able to feel the connection between the two; it was electric.

"Do not take her seriously, dear, I'm sure she was just messing with you."

Caroline turned towards the accented voice and noticed a dark-haired man that resembled Klaus.

Klaus became annoyed when he heard his younger brother.

"Kol, take Davina to the basement, I'll see you there,"

"The basement? I think it'd be difficult to explain that to child services, don't you think?" she asked, making the brothers look at her quickly. The blonde looked at their faces, Davina's had turned white with her words. She then looked at Klaus, the hybrid felt like she could look through him, he could see the many questions that were spinning in her head.

"But…" Caroline said slowly, walking towards Klaus "no one is supposed to know that she's with you, right? That's why you're surprised."

"That's none of your business, darling" Kol said acidly, watching as his brother looked at the blonde, his face tense but his body relaxed and his eyes bright.

"Kol, shut up and do as I say" he said with hostility.

Kol took Davina's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Caroline was standing in front of Klaus, her eyes looking at his face, the hybrid felt the dizziness again at her skins vanilla scent, trying to fight the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. He felt paralyzed by an unknown feeling that he couldn't understand.

He didn't know it now, but that feeling would consume him for the rest of his existence.

"Who is she?" she finally asked.

"It doesn't concern you, love" he said coldly, wanting to regain some control. His eyes were watching her with elegant mockery that made her angry.

"Well," she said walking towards the exit "I don't know what you're doing, but that girl is a minor and I'm going to find out what's going on."

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Caroline was surprised by the force of his hands, she moaned softly as their bodies touched. His face was close; his musky scent making her dizzy. Her body softened at his touch and she hated herself for that.

"Do not defy me, Caroline… please" he said tightening his jaw.

She looked up at his plea, his body trembling slightly from his agitated breathing, his breath was hot on her skin, his eyes burning like the feeling of his hand on her arm.

"Then do not lie to me," she whispered, feeling an overwhelming desire to cry, she moaned when he took her face in his hands, drawing her face to his until their brows touched, his fingers felt warm on her cheeks.

The room was silent except for the sound of their quick breaths, both struggling with the thoughts in their heads.

"I…" Klaus began in a low voice, feeling his fingers burning with the feeling of her soft skin on his "I… I cannot stop thinking about you" he noticed the sincerity with which his words left his mouth, and didn't feel hatred towards how genuine they were. All he felt was the hammering of his undead heart against his chest and the sound of Caroline's heartbeat, soft and melodic in his ears.

"Then do not think of me," she whispered, not knowing how her hands had ended up caressing his hands over her face.

 _God, you awaken me and make me feel alive!_ she shouted in her mind.

"How can I do that?" he asked with a mocking smile "when you've been looking for me all your life"

She looked at him. He smiled when he noticed her cheeks turn into a delicate pink, he'd never seen a sweeter or more beautiful sight than Caroline Forbes blushing in his arms.

Caroline gasped as she felt Klaus hold her tightly against his body.

He felt tender, soft, and all the emotions he never thought he'd be able to feel, but he could feel them now… running through his veins, making his wolf squirm inside wanting to escape. He shuddered as other sensations struggled with the newly discovered ones. Hate, fear and cruelty urging him to get her out of the room, out of his life, and return to the darkness that governs his existence, he felt a black cloud of misery descending upon him.

Caroline relaxed into his arms, her eyes softened when she felt the tenderness of the embrace, all the feelings she kept inside now were shamelessly visible in her eyes, in her hands which embraced his powerful body, she closed her eyes while bowing her face towards him.

Klaus felt as if the world was closing in around him as he looked at Caroline's face, and all that she already meant to him. He knew that things had changed irrevocably and he drowned in anger when he pictured the darkness in his life swallowing her, consuming her, eating her and then spitting her out after sucking the life, sweetness, and light out of her. He couldn't let that happen; he couldn't ruin her.

Caroline opened her eyes when she felt Klaus brusquely let go of her, throwing her a bit off balance, turning his back on her and walking towards the bar to pour himself a drink.

She just looked at him, trying to get her head in order, her mind still dazed by his touch and his words.

"Do not get involved in this, Caroline, and go back to your house," he said, still with his back to her. She heard the tremor in his voice, as well as the small threat which made her shudder, she hugged herself feeling the ire take over.

Klaus was struggling with the need to turn around and take her body in his arms and kiss her until her lips swelled.

"Maybe you can fool a lot of people, Mr. Mikaelson"

He was thrilled to hear his name coming out of her lips and felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a while: joy.

"But you do not fool me" she said, exasperated, before walking away.

He heard her leave, his eyes darkened with anxiety, knowing he had to find the stranger that was looking for Davina Claire.

"Kol" he called.

"What's up Nik? Do you think the New Orleans witches came looking for the girl?"

"I don't know, but I need you to bring me the Bennett witch."

His brother nodded and left the place.

He would find whoever was looking for the girl and in passing ask for information about the strange feelings that were making him weak.

He was Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, he was not weak.

He would never be weak.


	8. Oceans

Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 8 of lilycantu's story! She currently has 10 chapters, so two more and we're all caught up. Lets hope she updates soon!

*Obviously, I do not own TVD or TO, all rights to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

Chapter 8: Oceans

Bonnie wasn't very happy when the hybrid demanded her presence, he would've killed Elena if she hadn't intervened and saved her. An event that led to her grandmother's death. So, no, she did not like Klaus Mikaelson.

"What do you want Klaus?" she asked, annoyed, as she entered the room.

"This is Davina," he said pointing towards the young girl on the couch "the New Orleans coven is searching for her, they want to use her to complete a ritual known as the harvest, where they sacrifice four innocent girls to honor their ancestors…"

"And what do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to cast a cloaking spell on her, I don't want her to be found. After that, I want your help with something else," he said before walking out of the house and leaving her with Davina.

Bonnie approached Davina and took her hands as a way to comfort the young girl.

"The blonde is your close friend…" she whispered matter-of-factly.

"Who do you mean?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Caroline. She's your friend…"

"Yes, she is."

"I… I felt it," she said with a smile.

"What did you feel?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"They don't know it yet… they will fight against it so much… but they are in love. She is his mate" she explained.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was Davina talking about? What did Caroline have to do with Klaus?

* * *

"Caroline… Caroline!"

She ignored him as she entered the Grill, she was angry at him. She still felt the humiliation from the night before, when she'd been dangerously close to revealing her feelings for him. She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to get rid of the sudden tears that stung her eyes.

"I'm talking to you!" he snapped as he tugged on her arm. She turned around and Klaus felt as if her gaze could poke holes through his skull.

"Let me go!" she said between her teeth, her face tense, her eyes on fire. Everyone at the Grill looked at them and began whispering, no doubt beginning to spread rumors about the interaction they'd just witnessed. Klaus took her arm and pulled her towards the cellar.

"Out! Now!" he shouted at the blonde boy that was inside. The boy almost dropped the glasses as he ran out of the room.

Caroline pulled her arm out of his hand and turned to look at him, her eyes shining with defiance and anger.

"What the hell do you want with me, huh?" she said with annoyance, he could hear the trembling in her voice. "Is there anything else you forgot to say?" she asked, he could see the pain in her eyes. The damage that his rejection had caused.

A damage caused by his inability to tell her how he felt, to reveal how he had spent the day he met her in a haze, consumed by an unknown feeling, a feeling he couldn't understand. He wanted to tell her that he watched her constantly, devising reasons to be near her, to listen to her voice… to tell her that he spent his nights imagining her, that he'd been unable to even acknowledge other women since meeting her. That he spent his days staring out the window hating himself for his weakness for her, and his inability to confess all this only magnified his anger.

This woman had bewitched him from the very first moment they met, making him feel something that made him shudder in his days of solitude, as he sat in silence and stared into the darkness, with thoughts of her floating in his mind: hope.

"You're not going after the person looking for Davina, do you understand me?" he hissed angrily, making her wince at his tone.

"I can do whatever I want" she responded with the same anger, challenging him. Which only angered him further, because any other person would not get away with this defiance towards him.

"It's a young girl we're talking about, a minor!" she screamed, making it obvious that she was determined to continue her snooping.

"Whatever she told you…" Klaus stammered, Davina's words echoing in his head. He felt weak again, but this time due to something resembling happiness at the thought that she felt as consumed as he did, that she too was affected by him.

"They were all lies," she said, finishing his sentence, her eyes daring him to contradict her.

Klaus sighed in anger, knowing how she felt and paralyzed by a need to lose himself in her arms.

"That may be true, love" he said, recovering some of his usual mockery "but I still forbid you from getting involved, you'll only regret it"

"Whatever Klaus, I don't care" she said, laughingly.

She laughed in his face at his threat and walked out with Klaus on her heels. He took her by the arm and pulled her to his chest, oblivious to the eyes that watched them now that they were out of the cellar.

"I told you not to," he said tightening his grip on her arm, causing her to wince "it could be dangerous… please, Caroline, stay away from this" he requested, softly.

"And what do you care if I'm in danger?" she spat "why is it important to you?"

She bit her lip in anger, hating her inability to confess how she felt, how seeing him at the Grill every day and hearing his voice near her made her tremble. How she longed to open his heart and meet the real Klaus Mikaelson, the man who had laughed with bright eyes as he stroked her cheek. To confess that she spent her nights thinking about his beautiful face, with an irrational need to hug him and make him laugh. Him! The man feared by many and loved my none. _Ugh!_ She wanted to scream in frustration at not being able to express those feelings.

Feelings for a man that held her in his power since the moment they met. She understood now, what her mother was talking about. She could feel the wind in her hair as she mounted the wave of life. Looking at him now, she felt as if she'd been a zombie before they met on that road; he was the wind in her hair that made her scream with joy at the beauty of life.

Caroline gasped when he put his hands on both her arms, she noticed a strange glow in his eyes, a golden tone. She staggered a little in his arms as she felt his hot breath on her face and the power of his musky scent making her hot.

"You know why…" he whispered, his fingers loosening his grip, now aware of all the eyes staring at them.

"Don't make me say it" he pleaded.

Caroline was overwhelmed by the need inside her, strong and overpowering, a need to hold him next to her.

"Then don't say it," she whispered to him, not realizing that her eyes were shinning with tears "don't say it unless you mean it."

He was overwhelmed with tenderness when he saw a tear slide down her cheek, he found himself longing to take her body in his arms, and kiss her until she fell asleep in his arms.

 _Oh god, what is going on with me? I'm losing my mind!_

What was the inexplicable attraction that this woman had that made him unable to resist her?

"Caroline…" he whispered softly "oh, Caroline."

"Klaus…" she murmured "oh Klaus."

Klaus turned abruptly, releasing her arms as the Grill door opened. Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of Tyler Lockwood at the door, watching them with confusion.

"Tyler," Caroline greeted breathlessly, looking quickly at Klaus, noticing his fists clenched controlling his urge to hurt him in that moment.

"Tyler… what… what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Klaus' eyes which were overshadowed by rage as he observed how Tyler took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. She felt as if she were trapped in hell.

 _Take your dirty hands off her, you dog! She is mine._ Seeing him touch her so freely was killing Klaus; he didn't want any other man to touch her!

"Everything is fine, I hope," Tyler said looking between them. Now he understood what his uncle Mason meant about his unexpected mission in Europe.

"I don't recall ordering you to return," Klaus replied, anyone could hear the threat in his voice. He looked at Tyler's hands around Caroline's waist, swallowing the wrath and repulsion that he felt at watching her allow another man to touch her.

Tyler shuddered a little as he heard the aggressiveness in Klaus' voice, telling Tyler who was in charge, reminding him who the real Alpha was.

Tyler smiled cordially, hugging Caroline tighter.

"I thought I'd tell you everything later, if it's okay with you, Klaus" he smiling as the hybrid's face tensed up. "Right now I just want to go home and spend time with my fiancé."

Klaus laughed humorlessly at Tyler's joking attempts to get out of a difficult situation.

"You're right, you need rest." he smiled. "But I'm staying with Miss Forbes. I need her to be my escort to the hospital's fundraiser" he said, looking at her cruelly. "Now that we're talking about that, I think you will need to change Miss Forbes, looking like a village girl might work for Tyler, but it doesn't work with me," he teased with a charming smile.

Caroline noticed the pain behind his mockery.

"Oh and don't forget your charm Miss Forbes, I hope you sit next to me and help me get all the big fish for Carol" he added looking back at Tyler, letting him see the threat in his eyes.

"Your fiancé is the best companion in town" he laughed, trying to cover up his jealousy and pain, but Caroline saw through it.

"You don't care, do you, Tyler? After all, she'll be back to your bed by the end of the night." Caroline cringed at his words.

"No… that's fine by me Klaus" Tyler replied, "I'll be there with her so she'll be in good hands while charming all the big fish you want."

Both men stared intensely at each other.

The dark brown eyes, assessing the threat now made known, fearing that he was fighting a man who did not take any prisoners.

And the gray eyes, clouded by jealousy, feeling powerful and potent.

"Well, then. I'll see you tonight."

Klaus' eyes met Caroline's for a brief moment as he turned to leave the place, his steps felt heavy as he walked away from her, feeling her stare burning on his back, his heart filled with an emotion that almost took his breath away. Every step matched the rhythm of the beat he heard in his head.

 _She loves me, she loves me, she loves me!_


	9. Love Will Come Through

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while and I apologize, but here is chapter 9 of lilycantu's story! Also, I have changed the rating to M just to be on the safe side.

*You all know I don't own TVD or TO, all rights are due to the respective owners.*

Hope you guys enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Love Will Come Through**

The two figures standing under the light of the lamp watched cars entering the Lockwood mansion, the most notorious of Mystic Falls coming out to celebrate. The wind churned the little lamps that adorned the entrance way of the mansion, the sky darkened and the air cooled, giving way to what would be the first spring rain.

"We'll take her tonight," the woman said, narrowing her eyes as a large black limousine stopped at the entrance.

They watched Klaus Mikaelson come out, his blonde hair combed sideways, his body covered in a black tuxedo, with a white bow around his neck, his hands playing with the cufflinks on his sleeves and his eyes scanned the area searching for someone in the crowd.

One of the women whistled as her eyes explored Klaus Mikaelson in all his glory. "It's true what they say about the hybrid, the man is _sexy_ ," she said, angering the other.

"Shut up and listen, Sophie!" The other woman reprimanded, rolling her eyes and looking back towards the mansion. She watched Klaus make his entrance, followed by another man, who she assumed was the youngest of the original family, Kol.

"Are they all here?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, and Rebekah is back in New Orleans… this is the perfect opportunity to go get Davina."

"Are you crazy!?" Sophie asked, with panic. "Do you know how many hybrids and vampires will be taking care of that place? It's probably easier to sneak into Fort Knox!"

"Let me worry about that, you just have to get rid of the girl that saw you this morning."

"I don't think she saw me long enough to recognize me, I don't think we need to kill her."

"Do you want to run the risk of someone telling the hybrid about you?"

Sophie shook her head, silently.

"Then you know what you must do," the woman hissed, walking away with Sophie following behind her, both disappearing into the darkness.

Klaus entered the great hall, his eyes scanning the room. He paid no attention to the golden light of the candles or the tables covered with white linen, nor to the smell of white lilies in the center of the tables, he also didn't hear the sound of the harp, playing softly in the background. And of course, he did not acknowledge all the looks aimed at him as soon as he entered the room. He only searched.

Until he saw her… standing among a crowd of people, while the waiters passed with glasses of champagne, her eyes searching for something throughout the room.

Klaus sighed as his eyes delighted in her beauty, her blonde hair fastened on an elegant bun, her body tightly wrapped in a white dress, she looked like an angel. He let out a soft sigh when she turned around, giving him a view of her soft, silky and bare back.

She looked at him from the other side of the room and he struggled to control his desire to take her right there and make her his.

He watched her raise a brow with a soft smile on her lips, before turning her back to him. Klaus' eyes burned as he wondered if Tyler had touched her before coming to the party.

"It's a beautiful dress…"

Caroline froze at the sound of his accented voice before slowly turning to face him. Her knees were weak simply by looking at him, his beauty and the power he emanated making her dizzy.

"Thank you," she managed to say, her gaze was shining in the candlelight. As usual, he noticed a glint of defiance in the way she looked at him.

"Where's Tyler?" he growled softly, placing his hand on her back. The feeling of his fingers on the soft skin of her back, made her bite her lip to prevent a small moan from escaping her lips. The heat that invaded her body with his proximity made her tremble.

Their bodies were close and their eyes met; the world around them vanished as he caressed her lower back with his fingertips. Caroline bit her lip as she felt him tighten his hold around her, she watched his gaze soften when he heard a small moan coming from her lips as she got closer to him.

"He's here... somewhere," the blonde replied, feeling trapped now, trapped by the magic between them, she shivered a bit as she felt the now familiar desire growing in her belly.

Klaus kept his eyes on her constantly, his hand still on her back as Carol announced the beginning of the dinner. Without taking his eyes off her, he escorted her to the table, his fingers pressing gently on her back.

* * *

Neither had realized that they were being observed, observed by a pair of dark eyes belonging to a man that recognized the threat that Klaus represented. He wasn't a fool, he noticed the way his fiancé's face flushed as she sat next to Klaus and he also noticed the possessive way in which Klaus held her.

Tyler Lockwood was raised in a privileged home; he always got what he wanted, but tonight he felt his insides twist with fear, fear that this time he may not get what he wants, fear that he would be left heartbroken.

He watched the way Caroline looked at Klaus as she smiled at something he said, he saw Klaus' eyes as he looked back at her.

Tyler grimaced as he finished what was left in his glass, his mind returned to the events from that afternoon, hoping that the outcomes would keep the original hybrid at bay.

But Tyler wasn't the only person watching them; they were also being observed by a pair of blue eyes. Cold eyes that looked at the hybrid with hatred and the hope that soon that glitter in his eyes would disappear.

Tenderness mingled with the mad desire to have for himself the dazzling woman in the white dress. The woman that was making his brother weak.

Kol leaned back, laughing, as he watched Klaus approach the blonde. His eyes never left her face, even as she laughed and delighted everyone around her, his brother included.

His brother who swore that love was a weakness but was now captivated by this human girl.

Kol sighed with satisfaction at the look of complete and utter hope in his brother's eyes, a look that he hadn't seen for a thousand years… humanity.

She was his humanity… finally, something that would level the playing field.

* * *

"You seem to do this very well," Klaus whispered in her ear, the sound of people around them burying the desire in his voice.

"Do what?" She asked, looking at him, his scent and the drinks making her feel woozy.

"Enact the role of my devout and beautiful wife" there was no mockery or cruelty in his voice, only softness accompanied by the brightness of his eyes.

"But we aren't married…"

Both looked at each other intensely as a loud strike of thunder warned that the rain had begun pouring outside.

"No… we aren't."

He looked away from her and towards the other guests, but Caroline noticed the way his jaw tightened at his statement.

"Did he fuck you before you put on that dress?" He asked crudely, his gray eyes looking as cold as ice.

Caroline swallowed her anger, wanting to beat him for his cowardice. She'd given him a chance to speak about his feelings and he refused to acknowledge them, so how dare he question her about what she did or didn't do with her fiancé?!

However, the pain hidden behind his crude question tugged at her heartstrings, but she ignored that feeling, focusing on the anger.

"And what if he did?" She lied, surprised by her own cruelty.

She gasped a little as he grabbed her by the wrist, not caring about the scene they were causing among the other guests sitting with them. All eyes observed their interaction, knowing that something was going to happen. Most of them glanced at Kol, waiting for the boy to stop his brother from seizing a price that clearly did not belong to him.

"Did you love it? The feeling of him inside you?!" he hissed between his teeth, his fingers tightening on her wrist.

"Coward," she hissed, pulling her hand out of his grasp and getting up from the table. They both looked at each other as people began scattering towards the dancefloor when the band began playing soft tunes.

"I thought that maybe we can head upstairs Caroline," Tyler said as he approached the table, "but first, why don't you do Klaus one last favor and grant him a dance."

Caroline stared at him, shocked by the mixture of anger in his voice.

"After all," he continued, "you'll only be a single woman for one more night" he finished with a cocky smirk.

Klaus looked at him with dark eyes, as dark at the clouds outside.

"Oh… did Caroline not tell you?" He asked casually, his voice laced with venom, enjoying the hybrids anger. "We're getting married tomorrow at the town hall," he said, sipping from his glass, smiling at the shock that took over Klaus' face, showing him that he would not take what belonged to him.

"Your father and my parents will be there, so do not be late" he said, kissing Caroline's cheek, feeling his heart break a little when she moved and turned her gaze to Klaus who was still frozen staring at her.

The silence reigned as they looked at each other, her breathing quickened and Tyler heard her murmur Klaus' name when he stood up and strode towards the rainy courtyard.

And seconds later Tyler's heart completely shattered because she was running after him.

* * *

Caroline ran after him, screaming his name as she walked through the garden, the sounds of the party now weakened by the sound of the violent rain.

"Klaus! Klaus" she shouted. "Stop!" She leaned on a tree near the lake trying to remove her heels so she could run faster. He watched him turn and she could swear that his eyes glowed golden as he walked towards her.

"Please… stop," she whispered as she steeped closer to him. He noticed that his white shirt was drenched, he had gotten rid of his coat along the way; his face was tense and his eyes were lethal.

Klaus stepped forward, cornering her against the tree, he let out a small grunt when he noticed the way her wet dress stuck to her body like a second skin, outlining every curve of her perfect body.

"It was all a big joke huh? Tyler and you must've laughed at how well you played me!"

"Klaus… no" she found it difficult to breathe with him so close to her.

"Do not lie to me!" he screamed, anger and pain clouded his eyes. He got closer to her, their bodies now touching. "I thought… I thought for a moment that you… you…" he stammered with an anger that cast a shadow over his features.

"You thought well," she admitted softly, her eyes burning with hope.

Caroline is surprised when he takes her face and presses his lips against hers, mixing their breaths. She moaned as she felt all air leaving her lungs as he kissed her savagely, he sucked softly on her lower lip making her weak in his arms.

"Don't leave me," she whispered as soon as she was able to speak.

Klaus felt his insides warm up with a sea of emotions that consumed everything in their path. He kissed the entire length of her neck, making her moan, the wolf inside him fighting to take over and finally claim her.

His hands left her hips and traveled to her thighs, pulling her dress up to feel more of her soft skin, his right hand caressed the inner skin of her thigh. She groaned, even more, when she felt him pull her panties aside and begin playing with her clit, watching as her eyes filled with lust.

Caroline reached for the buckle of his pants attempting to move things along, but Klaus used his other hand to stop her.

"No, you can't have that yet…" he whispered in her ear as he placed two fingers inside her, "not until you're mine."

He kissed her again as his fingers began a rhythmic pace inside her. Klaus felt her body tighten as he sped up his movements until finally, she let out a scream as she reached her climax. Her body shivered in pleasure and he kissed her softly, watching the flushed look on her face.

He slowly removed his fingers from inside her and held onto her face. "Be mine" he told her, his eyes dark with desire.

The rain fell as their lips met again, his body tense from the pleasure he had denied it.

Klaus Mikaelson felt the world vanish once again as he held her in his arms. He felt alive inside, his heart hammering in his chest in a way he hadn't felt since his human days. His hands gripped her tightly as he continued kissing her attempting to show her the way she made him feel.

Like a man.

A man madly in love.


	10. Be the One

Hello everyone! As promised, here is chapter 10 of lilycantu's story!

Thanks to all of those that have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite the story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and so long as that occurs I will continue to translate it for you!

Lilycantu has 4 more chapters out which I'm already working on so expect the next update to be soon!

*You guys already know that I do not own TVD or TO, all rights reserved to the respective owners*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Be the One**

Caroline stopped in the doorway, the lights were off. She sighed as she put her head against the door, her head ached with everything that had happened tonight. Every fiber of her being was wrapped in a bubble of happiness that she never thought existed, along with the guilt of knowing that she'd cause pain to a man that had been kind and loving with her.

But he was not who she wanted.

 _The rain had stopped, but they were still under the tree. Klaus' arms were wrapped around her as his lips descended her neck, kissing her gently._

 _"You'll leave him tonight," he growled against her ear, his hands caressing her waist._

 _Her body trembled with anticipation, fear, and knowledge._

 _The knowledge that her life was about to change, forever._

 _"Klaus…" she yelped in a low voice as he turned her over and she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck._

 _"I can't… not tonight… that's too cruel," she gasped as the hybrid lifted her dress past her hips, groaning at the sight of her bare behind. Caroline screamed softly as he began rubbing her ass, the feeling of his hand on her bare skin was driving her crazy, he heard her deep grunt as he slid his hand further into her center, her groans filling the air as he inserted two fingers inside her and his other hand lifted her hips a little to have better access to her center._

 _"No," he growled, pushing his fingers inside her harder, "you'll do it tonight." He was breathing heavily, his body trembling from the force with which he had to control his wolf, who wanted nothing more than to take her right there against that damn tree. But he knew that this kind of torture would drive her crazy for him._

 _Caroline moaned as she felt his tongue on her bare back, jerking violently as he licked her from the neck to the base of her spine, her breath hot as he moved lower, his tongue getting closer to her folds, making her breathless with lust._

 _"Oh god… Klaus," she moaned as he quickened the thrust of his fingers, his breath on her skin as he kissed her back, placing small love bites that made her moan louder. She screamed as he added one more finger as he sped up the pace, her screams were drowned out by his lips as she reached her intense orgasm._

 _She turned slowly to see his face, his eyes had a touch of gold that she confused with the light coming from the house, his body was tense and she noticed the large bulge that was visible in his pants._

 _She ran her hand slowly over the lump, but he moved her hand away quickly._

 _"No," he stopped her with a smile, drawing her hands to his chest which was still covered by the wet shirt._

 _"Please…" she begged, closing her eyes as he thrust his fingers into her mouth, making her taste her own juices, his other hand caressing her hair which was now loose on her shoulders._

 _"I want to touch you… I want to feel you inside me…" the blonde moaned in frustration, opening her eyes to see him smile._

 _"Not yet" he whispered, enjoying the lust in her eyes, her desire to please him._

 _She felt complete in his arms. When he leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly, she felt overwhelmed by the strength of the feelings that invaded her in waves._

 _She's been looking for him her entire life._

 _Yes, she has._

 _Oh god she has!_

 _And now she's found him._

 _"Look at me," he whispered, taking her face in his hands, she sighed as she looked into his eyes, her body warm from his touch and her senses numb by the sound of his voice._

 _"Tonight" his voice was grave and the threat not far from the surface "or I'll end it if you don't."_

 _His fingers gripped her hand, his hand now gently caressing her, as she shuddered at the threat in his words, watching the darkness cover his eyes, knowing that he would do what he promised._

 _"No… no…" she said taking his face and caressing it causing him to close his eyes and sigh softly._

 _"Let me, I have to do this." She pleaded. Knowing. Knowing that she could never leave him, even if she tried._

 _This was forever._

Caroline sighed, mentally preparing herself for what was coming. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She found Tyler in his living room, sitting on the couch with a glass in his hand.

Their eyes met.

She saw him shake, his white knuckles holding the glass tightly.

They both knew it was over.

* * *

Klaus opened the heavy oak door of the Mikaelson mansion, his heart pounding in his chest, his face adorned with a big smile and bright eyes. He closed his eyes softly, remembering the taste of her skin, the smell of her desire still lingering on his fingers and the feel of her lips still on his mouth.

And for a moment he felt no fear, the anger consuming him and the demons in his head were momentarily silenced when all he could feel were her lips, her arms, her skin wrapping him like a gentle summer breeze.

"Caroline…" he complained aloud, feeling once more the overwhelming feeling of something inside him changing, changing with the knowledge...

The knowledge that he was in love.

He felt his vision grow dark as he remembered the price they had to pay now, knowing that his lies and deceptions could eventually destroy her.

Despite that, he was finally opening his heart, still knowing the consequences and what awaited them.

Knowing that he could not leave her, even if he tried.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rebekah screamed as he entered the room, the fire in the fireplace going off slowly, giving the room a macabre look.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the bodies on the ground, the vampires with their hearts ripped from their chest and the mutilated heads of some of his hybrids.

"Randy called me when he could not get in touch with you, luckily I was already on my way," the original explained.

"Judging by Nik's face, he's had a very rewarding night," Kol said, with light mockery in his voice as he slipped his Bourbon, his eyes looking closely at his brother, noticing the small changes in his eyes and the muscles of his relaxed face.

"Don't tell me that with the blonde girl that's with your hybrid? She's not all that" she said with an eye roll.

"Be careful with what you say next Rebekah…" Klaus whispered mortally, "what the hell happened here?"

"The little with fled, that's what happened, they took her away," Rebekah said.

Klaus looked at Kol as he poured a glass of bourbon for his brother, who took it, looking at the dead bodies at his feet.

"It's a shame, I was starting to like having her around," Klaus said, taking his drink.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked, looking between her brothers.

"Nothing," Klaus said with a shrug. "The girl already caused enough problems and now they took her, and that's fine by me." He smiled.

"Davina has incredible powers, Nik, not to mention that Marcel entrusted us with her safety," Rebekah argued.

"Marcel's problems are not mine Bekah," he said with disgust.

"Not so fast, Nik, one of the hybrids survived, I hear that those that came for the witch mentioned something about a blonde friend of yours," Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to kill every one of them if they so much as lay a hand on her," he said as his chest began to fill with fear. "I will destroy them all" he closed his fists feeling the rage running through his veins and the urge to kill burning his hands.

Kol smiled.

Who would've thought that his brother, who believed himself to be the Goliath of all supernatural, could be overthrown by something as small and weak as the bright gem of love.


	11. Abraham's Daughter

Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a review. And thanks again to lilycantu for allowing me to translate her story!

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit reserved to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Abraham's Daughter**

The people in the room trembled as they watched Klaus throw the files on the floor, his eyes were golden and his veins were visible beneath them.

"That is all?" he asked softly, "you had hours to find the girl and all I get are pictures of when they took her?" he hissed angrily.

"Klaus…sir" a young hybrid stuttered, frightened, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking to him "we didn't have much to follow…" his words were cut off when Klaus turned his menacing gaze towards him.

"How much longer do you need, Harry," he asked politely, but the young man felt as if he were staring into the eyes of a predator that was ready to tear him to pieces.

The other hybrids stared at their feet, no one willing to tell the Alpha, who'd contacted them in the middle of the night ordering them to find a mysterious girl by morning, that the task he'd assigned was impossible.

"Tonight. You guys have until tonight to find her" he hissed, looking at all his hybrids, "or Harry here will be met with a premature death," he added, looking at a very terrified Harry.

"Out! Now!" he shouted at Harry, who nodded and ran out of the room.

"I hope that's enough motivation for all of you," Klaus said with a sinister smile. "Now get out and find me that girl!"

They all couldn't leave fast enough…

"Jeffrey" he called out to the last hybrid. "Bring me Caroline, now," he ordered.

The hybrid nodded and whooshed out.

He did not want Caroline to know about or get involved in any of this because he knew that she was clever enough to find Davina and put herself in danger. He took a deep breath as he poured himself a drink and leaned on his desk, staring out the windows of his office. After a few minutes, he heard the door open.

Caroline walked towards him, her face glowing, her hair loose around her shoulders, her body covered in a light pink dress that made her long, thin legs stand out.

He saw his own happiness reflected in her bright sea- green eyes.

"What the hell have you done to poor Harry?" she asked, softly "I found him in the parking lot shaking!" she added, standing a couple steps away from him, but their bodies approached each other without them even realizing it.

When they finally noticed, both felt shy remembering the passionate night they'd had yesterday.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," he replied with a dimpled smile, he looked at her face trying to connect their gazes, when they did, he noticed the pink blush on her cheeks.

"Come here…" he said breathlessly, he could no longer just stand there without wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her vanilla scent that always made him dizzy.

She walked over to him until her body was flush against his chest, he bent down and crashed his lips against hers. Caroline hugged him tightly as Klaus savagely kissed her. He pressed his body harder against hers as he began placing kisses on her neck.

"Caroline…" she heard him whisper, breathing in her scent, she felt as if the sun bathed her soul, she felt at home with his touch, his kisses, and their bodies merging together.

"Did you end…" he asked softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she whispered, interrupting him. She tried to calm the shivers of happiness that threatened to seize her… "I… I ended things with him last night."

Klaus kissed her again as his hands caressed her face.

"Good," he growled softly, his hands clenching her face and his body burning with the same craving and desire as the night before.

"You sent for me to ask that?" she joked. He released her reluctantly, remembering Davina Claire, but his heart was still beating rapidly with the happiness he felt.

"I need to know about the woman that came for Davina," he said looking at her closely.

Caroline could not help but feel that he was testing her, to see how she reacted.

His eyes narrowed, even as he stroked her face gently.

"Has something happened to her?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He wished she wouldn't look at him so ardently as if searching the deepest parts of his soul.

"She's lost," he replied abruptly, not knowing why he had told her the truth, but he had a feeling that she would've seen through him if he would've lied.

"Klaus… that woman… I knew that there was something weird about that woman! I will go with my mom and Matt and ask them for help to activate an Amber Alert! If you have a picture of Davina I can make sure that they transmit it constantly, at work! We can.." she began rambling, thinking of the young girl.

"No," he said. She looked at him with confusion, noticing his eyes darken a bit before he smiled and stroked her arms.

"No… there is nothing you can do, love" he tries to sound calm, "it's not important, Caroline, she escaped from a detention center and they want her back, that's all."

Caroline Forbes was not fooled by the gentleness of his voice, or by the charming smile that didn't reach his gray eyes, nor by the caresses of his fingers that held her tightly. Her anger burned slowly until it reached her face, she took a deep breath as she fixed her eyes on him, attempting to calm herself.

She knew he would always keep her on the sidelines, even when he held her tightly and whispered words in her ear, words that drove her crazy with desire.

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll try to find some details with my mom."

"I'm sure Jeffrey took care of that already," he whispered. She was angered by his presumption, his control, his need to rule over everyone and everything around him. She knew that he had sent his little spies to her house, or her mother's station to get information about the woman.

The hybrid saw the rage on her face, and he approached her to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you in or out, love?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Life will not be easy with me," he whispered as he felt his body slacken by her touch against his own will. "there are things that I cannot share and that I will not share with you, my love, you just have to live with it tonight and all other nights."

The blonde swallowed, knowing that life as she knew it was about to end.

The wind in her hair as she mounted the wave of life was now threatening to drag her into oblivion.

"Are you aware that I will fight you every step of the way?" she asked, her voice sweet, but her eyes burned with that fire of defiance.

"I'm not going to ask again, Caroline," he said, pulling her closer to him "you will not go after the girl, understood?" he added, hearing her heart beating faster with anger.

Klaus smiled at the fire in her eyes, he hated that she defied him, but he couldn't help but find her the most beautiful in these moments. He kissed her, making her knees weak, the way only he knew.

"See you tonight" he whispered, enjoying the lustful look on her sweet face.

Klaus sighed as he watched her walk away, his eyes narrowing as she turned to look over his shoulder, her hair cascading down her back, before closing the door.

Caroline walked to her car, sighing angrily. She got in her car, taking her cell phone from her bag and dialing a number as she drove out of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Hey Matt…" she started "I need your help on an issue, it's urgent, call me as soon as you hear this and do not tell my mom."

She smiled to herself, Klaus was very wrong if he thought she would play the role of a submissive girlfriend.

* * *

Bonnie Bennet took a sip of coffee from her cup as she watched her best friend walk out of her room with a small suitcase.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Do not tell me you're spending the night at the Mikaelson mansion?"

Caroline sighed and bit her lip as she grabbed her jacket.

"Bonnie… No!" she said in exasperation, watching as Bonnie frowned at her.

"Care do you know how dangerous Klaus Mikaelson is? That guy is not good news, Caroline!" she said, her voice laced with concern.

"Bonnie… really? You didn't like Tyler either! You said that he was arrogant and selfish," she said, laughing a little.

Bonnie knew she couldn't change Caroline's mind, she'd think Klaus was compelling her if she wasn't aware that she and Liz lazed the blonde's coffee with vervain.

"And what will you tell your mom tomorrow when she returns from the Sheriff's meeting? You cannot just leave a relationship and jump on to the next Caroline! Think! Please think about what you're getting yourself into." Bonnie wanted to tell her friend the truth about Klaus, but she knew that the hybrid would retaliate if she did.

"I have the feeling… that my mom will understand" she said as she took her jacket and suitcase and walked towards the door, leaving a worried Bonnie behind.

* * *

The night was without stars and the moon was covered in black clouds. After a four-hour flight, Caroline Forbes had arrived to New Orleans, the place where Matt's search had led her to. So, being Caroline Forbes, she had decided to go to the French Quarter in search of the mysterious women, who was apparently known as Sophie Deveraux. After asking some questions, she had a feeling that she would find her in the cemetery.

Why would the women be in a cemetery? She had no idea.

"Sophie Deveraux, are you there?" she called out as she walked into the dark place.

"Who is looking for me?" asked a voice. Caroline gasped as she spotted the woman she'd met in Mystic Falls appear from behind one of the tombs.

"Do you know where Davina is?" Caroline asked, feeling waves of danger emanating from the woman that was walking towards her.

"She is better here with us, than with your boyfriend the hybrid."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde was about to ask something else when an older woman approached them dragging Davina by the arm.

"Davina" Caroline was going to run to her when something stopped her. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?" she asked, panicked.

"Your hybrid boyfriend didn't tell you? We are witches," Sophie told her, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? Hybrid?"

"Your boyfriend is half vampire and half wolf, but since he neglected to inform you I'm assuming you aren't important."

That common made Caroline's heartache, reminding her that she was never a priority for the people that she loved. Poor Caroline Forbes, always second best.

"Sophie, kill her already, we must complete the harvest," she heard the other woman order.

"You don't need to kill her! Leave her alone! You guys already have what you want Agnes," Davina pleaded.

"I don't think so, child." Agnes was about to cast a spell when suddenly someone took Sophie.

Agnes pushed Caroline against a grave, causing the blonde to hit her head hard.

Caroline heard distant cries and shouts. "Davina…" she whispered before falling into darkness.


	12. Don't Leave

Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm really sorry it's taken so long, life's been a little crazy... Thanks to those of you who took the time to follow/favorite/review. And thanks again to lilycantu for allowing me to translate her story!

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit reserved to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Don't Leave**

 _30 minutes before…_

Klaus drank his bourbon as he paced the room, the sound of the burning fire was the only thing interrupting his silence. The darkness shadowed his face as he looked at the clock on the wall, his eyes turning gold upon noticing the time.

 _She challenged me!_ _She deliberately disobeyed me!_ _She dared to challenge me,_ he thought angrily. He threw his glass against the wall, where it broke into pieces, his breathing rapid as his anger increased with her disobedience.

She should be here now, in his arms, melting away as he kissed her entire body, making her moan his name.

Damn her. Damn Caroline Forbes.

He felt helpless, not used to having someone in his life whom he could not control. The fact made his blood boil.

He went to the couch, picking up his jacket and took a deep breath. His mind was tortured with the absence of the blonde, knowing that she'd gone after Davina Claire against his wishes. His wrath struggled against the images that swirled in his head, images of her wounded or dead. The wolf inside him struggled to free himself, filled with uncertainty about her safety.

It was easier to feel the anger in his veins than the cold fear of losing her poison his blood.

He swallowed his fear and concentrated on finding her.

A few minutes later he found himself knocking on the Bennett witch's door.

* * *

Bonnie closed her book when someone knocked on her door, sighing as she rose to open it.

She took a step back in surprise and fear when she saw Klaus Mikaelson standing in her front porch, his eyes a bright gold.

"What… what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Where is she?" he asked with false amiability.

"Is she not with you?" she asked. "She rushed out of here so fast, I assumed she was heading to your little love nest," she said sarcastically.

"You don't approve of me," he said coldly.

"Of course I don't! You're a monster that tried to sacrifice my other friend for a stupid ritual!" she said angrily. "Caroline deserves better."

Klaus laughed with no emotion, his eyes glittered dangerously, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand from the chill she felt.

"I have no doubts that she does," he said, stroking the door frame, "now tell me where she is."

"I don't know… if she's not with you, then she should be at work," Bonnie said.

Klaus looked at her closely, as if he wanted to read her mind.

"Don't think that you'll be the man to tame Caroline because you'll find yourself terribly disappointed."

She smiled at him, Bonnie knew her friend was difficult to control, especially when it came to doing the right thing.

"We'll see."

Bonnie thought she heard a desperate tone in his voice before he turned and left.

* * *

She had gone in search of Davina. He was sure of it. He was sure that when one of his hybrids called they would confirm that she was in New Orleans.

His phone rang and he answered immediately. His hybrid confirming what he already knew. He hung up, not caring about any other news the hybrid had for him and quickly dialed a different number.

"Niklaus," his brother replied.

"Elijah, I need you to look for someone."

* * *

Caroline woke up and looked around, she was on a bed in a room she didn't recognize.

She was about to panic when the door opened.

She gasped when she was Klaus at the door, his face unreadable, and his eyes dark.

"Klaus…" she said in a low voice, feeling her blood rise from her neck to her face, her eyes looking down at her hands to avoid meeting his.

"So this is where you've been all night… New Orleans" she heard the anger in his voice, "and here I was thinking you'd grown tired of me" he added with a smile as he walked towards the bed, hands in his pockets, his fingers still burning from all the deaths.

"Look, Klaus… I know you said…" she was breathless, her words interrupted as he sat down beside her and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her towards him, his face trembling.

"No…" he whispered, his fingers tracing her lips, his mind roaring at the acts of brutality he had committed after knowing she was safe, the smell of blood still filling his senses. Caroline shivered at the sight of a strange brightness in Klaus' eyes and felt cold fingers caressing her warm skin.

"Do not ever challenge me again," he said quietly, his hands gripping her tightly to draw her to his chest, burying his face in her hair. She could feel the frantic beating in his chest.

"I… I did not want… Klaus, I'm fine," she said softly. She moved away a little to look at his face, the pain and fear in his eyes shaking her.

He sighed when she touched his face; his eyes closing and his erratic breathing calming down a bit.

"Where's Davina?" she asked.

Klaus took her lips for a kiss, silencing her questions with his mouth. She fell into his arms while he gently sucked on her lips.

"She's gone," Klaus replied, his mouth now searching for that soft spot on her neck. Caroline bit her lip when he sucked the skin of her neck, she made a face when she felt that he'd left a mark on her skin.

"Where? Is she going to be okay? Klaus ... Tell me!" she demanded.

He moved his face away from her neck and there it was again, the anger in his eyes for his inability to control her.

"Okay, Caroline, she's with the child services" he lied easily, the last image he remembered from Davina Claire was when she was taken back to the church by Marcel.

"Can I see her?" she asked, knowing the answer by the darkness in his eyes, the tension of his jaw. She felt her insides begin to boil with questions and the anger seeped into her slowly.

"No, Caroline. That's enough!" She heard the inflexibility in his voice and knew that it was useless to fight at this moment, feeling his iron will. She sighed in semi-resignation.

"Don't you want to know what happened? What they told me!?" She asked, a little curious about his lack of interest in tonight's events when she knew he loved to threaten and intimidate anyone he wanted to.

Klaus's eyes popped open, his heart pounding frantically in his chest, Elijah had told him that the witches had told Caroline about his condition, she knew he was a monster.

 _Please forget it. I'm a monster. Do not leave me._ He thought in panic, but his face was calm, waiting for her to speak.

"Klaus… they told me that you aren't human," she whispered and at that moment he felt as if a knife entered and twisted in his heart.

"They were witches... and they told me that you were a kind of hybrid, half vampire half wolf," she said, her eyes wide with fear, the hybrid felt like dying when he saw the fear in her green eyes.

"Love, you hit your head ... maybe you imagined it," he said with a smile, sighing with rage as she shook her head.

"No, Klaus ... I know what I heard and now it all makes sense" she did not see his eyes open with terror.

"Your way of being, the reason everyone is afraid of you, it's not just because you're rich, it's because you're not human," she whispered, trembling in his chest, breathing in his musky smell, feeling at home.

"Are you going to kill me?" She was paralyzed, even though she didn't believe that her boyfriend was a real monster.

"No, love… I could never hurt you," he took her face to stare into her eyes "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

She kissed him, for now, that was more than enough.


	13. Tell Me That You Love Me

Hello everyone! I sincerely apologize for the delay, I've been very busy with real life and have had very little time to work on translating this story. Fortunately, things are slowing down a bit so the updates should be quicker. Thanks to those of you that took the time to leave a review for the previous chapter and to those of you who have followed and favorited this story. And of course, I won't forget to thank lilycantu for allowing me to translate her story!

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit reserved to the respective owners.*

P.S. Is everyone as excited as me for the new season of TO? Especially now that we've caught a glimpse of some future Klaroline interactions! April 20th cannot come soon enough!

Alright, enough of my rambling! Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Tell Me That You Love Me**

Caroline smiled as she entered The Grill, ignoring the looks people were directing her way now that it was known that she was dating the rich and notorious Klaus Mikaelson.

She glanced at some girls, who were obviously gossiping about her with a malicious gleam in their eyes and then at the men who were probably making lascivious comments, all wanting a piece of what the great Klaus Mikaelson had.

At the thought of him, she blushed remembering how she'd spent her morning in bed with him.

 _Caroline moaned as a ray of sunlight hit her eyes and shifted inside the hot cocoon formed by his blanket, a small cry escaped from her lips when she felt the wetness and heat between her legs. She felt an electric pleasure run down her spine and opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of Klaus's blonde head between her legs, his tongue torturously sucking on her center._

" _Oh god… Klaus…" she moaned, her body shaking with anticipation and her hands tightly pulling on the sheets every time his tongue came close to her sensitive nub._

 _Klaus picked up the pace of his strokes, causing her legs to shake violently and her screams to get louder (enough to be heard throughout the mansion). Caroline involuntarily arched her back when Klaus finally sucked on her clit until she was coming on his tongue, shouting his name out in pleasure, a pleasure that Klaus knew exactly how to prolong._

 _Her face had a satisfied smile as she calmed down, her breathing returning to normal._

"Please..." she begged, as she looked at the big bulge in the hybrid's boxers, but he immobilized her with his body, kissing her neck desperately.

"No. Not yet," he whispered near her ear, his breathing strong, enjoying the painful pleasure his denial caused, knowing he would probably die when he could finally have her. But he could wait until the time was right. Until she belonged to him forever.

He caressed her face, Caroline tasting her own essence when she crashed her lips against his.

"Good morning," Klaus told her with a smile.

 _"Good morning."_

Caroline came out of her trance when she heard Jeff speaking to her, "Miss Forbes," he said, his eyes quickly scanning her body.

"Yes Jeff, what happened?" She asked with a smile.

"Ehh, your boy... I'm sorry ... Mr. Mikaelson wants you ... that is, he wants to see you," he stammered, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Do not worry Jeff, I'm on my way there," she told him, patting his arm as she walked to the exit.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at Klaus' house, she found the hybrid talking to a blonde woman a few years older than her, her eyes bright and smiling at something he said, their bodies close together on the couch.

Caroline took a deep breath when a wave of jealousy hit her while looking at them, but she quickly forced herself to calm down and hid her feelings behind a cold smile.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked with feigned disinterest, Klaus turned towards her, catching the little nuances in her tone of voice.

"Yes, love, come here," he said getting up from the couch.

Her eyes discreetly traveled directly to his crotch, looking for telltale signs that would reveal his attraction to the other blonde. She found none. She finally looked up to meet the eyes of her ' _boyfriend_ ' studying her with curious eyes.

"This is Camille O'Connell," he said looking at the woman who was now standing, her body wrapped in a navy blue dress, looking at her with her very own cold smile.

"I represent the human faction, I assume Klaus has told you about things in New Orleans," she commented.

Caroline noticed the hostility in her voice and became irrationally annoyed, her eyes reflecting that as she looked at Klaus.

"Sorry Klaus, but unless this is important, I have work to do." Her voice was impatient and a bit rude.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by her poor manners, but he swallowed his confusion and looked at Cami, who was watching him with interest.

"Cami helps with things in New Orleans," he said, watching her carefully. "I thought it would be a good idea for you to learn how things are handled there," he finished.

Caroline looked at Cami with more attention now, recalling hearing her name before.

"Wait a minute, Cami," she said looking directly at her. "You also know the witch faction, right?" She asked, remembering the few details Klaus had shared about how he maintained the peace in the city.

Cami smiled, while the hybrid tensed and moved to get a drink.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but that's… let's just say it's classified information," she replied with a smile. "I'm afraid that anything related to the factions can only be shared between members, like Klaus and I." She added, glancing at Klaus.

Caroline felt angry at the fact that this woman knew Klaus before her, and that they'd probably met in private, to talk about things she wanted to be a part of, but Klaus refused to discuss with her.

"Oh. Don't worry, Cami," she said with a sweet smile. "Whatever you say to Klaus now, he'll share with me later, in bed." She added the last part with an obviously fake smile, enjoying the way her words affected the other blonde.

Klaus almost choked on his bourbon at her response and Cami simply turned to look at him with annoyance.

"When you said I should come, I thought it was so that we could discuss the council," she said coldly. "I didn't think I was coming here so that your… your…"

"Girlfriend," Caroline finished politely, making Klaus smile.

"Your girlfriend," Cami swallowed, "could get lessons on how things are handled in New Orleans" she added, picking up the folders and files from the coffee table.

"Not so fast Cami," Klaus said walking towards both women. "I need you to prepare a detailed report on New Orleans and the factions," he said with a smile, "and when you have everything, make sure Caroline understands it and obtains a position on the council," he added, nodding toward the door, indicating that she should leave.

"Okay. I'll send it over with one of the hybrids," she said with a cold smile, slamming the door on her way out.

Klaus turned to Caroline and stood silently in front of her, watching as she blushed profusely, her eyes still on fire.

"That was a bit unpleasant," he said as his eyes scanned her up and down with amusement.

Caroline swallowed and took a deep breath, Klaus smiled at the signs of a tantrum and sighed when he saw her try to leave. He took her arm, stopping her from reaching the door.

"Love," he sighed. "Cami is just a friend," he added with a smile, raising her face with one of his fingers.

"Sure, sure" she started, fighting a little when he wrapped her in his arms "a friend that you meet in private to discuss classified information, right? The information you refuse to share with me."

He laughed and she gasped when he grabbed her ass and sat her on the sofa, putting his body on top of hers.

"You're jealous of Camille O'Connell," he joked, infuriating her.

"Do not be ridiculous!" She said turning even redder.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked with a scorching gaze.

Klaus sighed, caressing her face, unable to express with words that before she entered his life, he had felt nothing, he had been but an empty vessel, and that all the woman he ever slept with were meaningless.

He felt her body relaxing at his touch, fighting against her own will to leave the room, Caroline moaned when she felt his hand caress her thigh.

That day Klaus would dare to tell Caroline what had consumed him since the day he met her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She felt happiness flooding into her heart again, like the first time he said those words to her, seeing his love reflecting in his gray eyes.

"Marry me." He whispered, his eyes staring into hers with passion.

Caroline's answer was a kiss.


	14. I Will Love You

Hello everyone!

As promised, here is the next chapter of lilycantu's story! I hope you all enjoy xx

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit reserved to the respective owners.*

* * *

 **Chapter 14: I Will Love You**

It was hailed as the event of the decade; the marriage between Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Elizabeth Forbes.

Everyone in New Orleans, from ordinary people to the big shots, wanted any piece of news they could get.

Klaus Mikaelson, a man known to few but feared by many was to be married. Who wouldn't want to see that?

When women looked at Caroline Forbes, their eyes burned with resentment and jealousy, for how had that young and inexperienced blonde, obtained the one thing none of them could? The heart of the original hybrid.

Klaus' enemies were happy. Why? Because they finally had leverage against the beast. The hybrid couldn't hide the brightness in his eyes anytime he looked at his future wife, she was his entire world. Many meetings to discuss how best to take advantage of his newfound weakness had already taken place.

Caroline was elated and also exhausted; all the meetings she had to attend now that she was going to be the queen of New Orleans were numerous, but Klaus was always by her side for everything, wrapping his hand around hers to reassure her, scaring, or smiling in a threatening way to those who came too close.

His eyes lit up with pride every time she laughed or answered annoying questions for those that dared to ask. Every time she smiled, she blinded those who knew her. That smile never left her face, not even when she grew tired of the whole circus.

He knew that she'd born to be his wife, to stand beside him and hold his hand as they saw the world together.

Many of their nights were spent in the Compound, which had become their home, amidst passionate activities, their moans of pleasure loud enough for all to hear. And although they engaged in some very sinful things, Klaus continued to deny her the main act of love, desire, and possession that she craved the most.

Today was their wedding day. A warm summer day, the sound of the wind and bees clear in the air, the grass a bright green below their feet, the soft melody of the band in the background while the guests sat in the white chairs spread out on the lawn.

There was a great shade from the big trees that moved through the air, spreading the fresh smell of the flowers, the Plantation looked incredible under the light of the filtering sun.

Klaus adjusted his silver-colored tie while standing on the white wooden altar with flowers, listening to the congratulations offered by the Elite of New Orleans, oblivious to the eyes that watched him with disappointment and longing. The eyes that stared at his resplendent figure in his three-piece gray suit, his blonde curls combed sideways, his gray eyes shining in a way that made him appear almost perfect.

Klaus didn't notice, instead his eyes traveled through the many guests, until he spotted his family, Marcel's eyes looking at him with false pride, Kol and Rebekah smiling even though the fact that their brother was getting married was still unbelievable, he also saw Freya next to Rebekah, playing the role of the devoted sister.

Klaus knew his family had a lot to say about his upcoming nuptials, but what his family thought was no longer relevant. From now on it would only be the two of them.

Klaus and Caroline.

He shuddered a little knowing that he would no longer be alone, his father had been wrong, he was loved.

* * *

Inside the house Caroline finished arranging her hair, which fell on her shoulders in beautiful blonde curls, her green eyes shining as she looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, honey," said her mother with a small smile on her face.

The sheriff was not very happy when Caroline told her about ending her relationship with Tyler and immediately starting one with Klaus, but after watching them together Liz couldn't ignore the adoration with which they looked at each other.

Her daughter had finally fallen in love.

She was finally riding the wave of life and feeling the wind in her hair.

Caroline sighed as she looked at herself again in the mirror, her body covered by a white dress that fitted perfectly to her curves, her face with very little makeup.

Elegant and natural.

The way she liked to be.

"It's okay ..." she breathed deeply, taking the small bouquet of white lilies, "Let's go," she said, breathing evenly, feeling tiny butterflies flying in her stomach.

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Liz asked as she took her daughter's arm.

"Of course, Mom," she said, giving her a blinding smile. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

The warm breeze ruffled her hair as she walked towards the garden, the music stopped and silence reigned over the guests as they all turned to look at her.

"It's about time, brother," Elijah said as he stood beside Klaus, dressed in an impeccable gray suit (like always).

When their eyes met, everything else ceased to exist, the guests, the music, the entire garden disappeared as they stared at each other as Caroline walked down the aisle. Her heart was beating erratically and her eyes were filled with nervousness as he walked towards him.

Caroline knew that her life would change forever. She loved a man whose soul was surrounded by darkness, who threatened to always try to control, govern and possess, and yet knowing everything she knew about him, she still could not prevent her heart from filling with love for him. Especially not when she remembered his sweet smile when he embraced her in the darkness of the night and his lips whispered her name.

Especially not when she knew that there was kindness in him.

Especially not when she could see his eyes shining with happiness as she walked towards him, a big dimpled smile lighting his face and his chest stirring with emotion.

She could picture the days and nights of their future where she would be furious at his control and need to possess her body and soul, and the discomfort she would feel when he threatened and discarded everyone around her, but even so, she knew she would always have the sensation of his soft lips on her skin, the brightness in his eyes as he held her tightly and the beating of her heart when he said her name in dreams.

There was kindness in him.

Klaus sighed as he watched her move toward him, his eyes bright, smiling with emotion; he knew she would always expect answers from him, that her fire and spirit would cause his blood to boil with rage, that her independence would always challenge him, but he would love her anyway. Always.

He pictured their future as well, but he also pictured the different ways things could go wrong, the fear he would feel every time she left his presence and the simple thought that he could ever find her wounded or dead or in the arms of another man consumed him with terror. Imagining the coldness his fingers would find when they sought her out and she was gone wrapped his soul with brutal pain especially now that he knew the heat and softness of her body, the sweet scent that filled his nostrils anytime she embraced him with force, the warmth that her humanity and wild love submerged him in and the happiness that she always brought him. How could he ever be the same after knowing how bright her eyes looked in the early morning light?

He knew that she was what he had always needed. He had been in love with the promise of her long before they had met on that road.

They stared at each other as they finally stood close together, both their eyes bright with excitement. Klaus reached out to stroke her hair, his fingers running delicately over her cheek. The only thing their bodies registered was the other's warmth, their breaths and their smell, as they took each other's hands, promising to love each other and care for each other for all of eternity.

They would remember that promise forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

Caroline felt his soft lips on hers as he took her in his arms, hugging each other tightly, smiling at each other, no one else existed at that moment.

Feeling united only by their love.

They entered a trance of bliss, that which is only brought upon by the person you love, it was as if they were in their own bubble as they walked hand in hand to greet their guests. They cut their cake between laughs and could not take their eyes off each other during the toast. They felt nothing but the happiness produced by each other, a happiness that enveloped them in a cocoon that could keep them away from the cruelties of life.

Their eyes sparkled as they shared their first dance, almost matching the candles that burned to illuminate the night. Klaus held her hands tightly, smiling as he watched their bodies swaying with the music, his wife's face tinged with a delicate shade of pink, his scent now covering her. His desire grew when he realized that this would be the first time he would make love to his beautiful wife.

"We're leaving," he whispered in a husk tone, pressing his body to hers. " Now."

She shuddered at the sound of his voice, her desire awakening.

Hundreds of eyes watched as Klaus finally took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor towards the house. Upon reaching the main door he took her in his arms and quickly used his speed to take them to his room.

Caroline could feel the heat of his gaze on her skin, she was admiring the huge bed covered in white silk and rose petals, she gasped when Klaus pushed her against the door and began to kiss her like a madman.

"Oh Caroline ..." he moaned against her mouth. She yelped loudly when he took her body and threw her on the bed, rushing to rip off her dress, the silk easily disintegrating in his hands.

She was shaking with anticipation when he knelt in front of her naked body, his eyes had abandoned their usual gray to become a bright golden color, he took off his jacket and vest and threw them in the corner of the room, he ripped his shirt and it joined the rest of the pile on the floor. Caroline trembled at the sight of his chest and toned arms, she bit her lip as he kicked off his pants and moved to lay his magnificent naked body on top of her own, desperate and ready to take her.

He took deep breaths attempting to control the wolf inside him, who was anxious to claim his partner.

"Love, today there will be no previous games," he said hoarsely, "I can not wait to make you mine."

"Good, I want you inside me now," Caroline demanded, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Klaus teased his member on her center a couple of times before entering her slowly. His face grimacing when he felt how tight and wet she was. He started his movements in a gentle way trying to control himself from coming like a teenager.

"Kiss me," he said as he moved slowly inside her, hoping to learn all the gestures her face made.

"No... fuck me right" she begged, with fire in her eyes. She knew he was restraining himself and she hated it, she wanted him to enjoy this as much as she was.

Klaus felt his body tremble with desire when he recognized the spark of defiance in her eyes, so he gave her what she wanted. What they both wanted. He increased his pace, speeding up his thrusts and pushing himself deeper inside her until he smothered her with his fire and took her breath away.

Moans filled the darkness of the room until their screams echoed inside the walls as they both reached their orgasms. Their bodies were shining with sweat and Klaus buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

He kissed her tenderly, his hands wandering all over her naked body, she smelled of sex and vanilla which made him moan, his lips whispering her name, making her sigh. She put her head on his chest, squeezed him hard and fell asleep in his arms. Falling into a deep conjugal bliss.

Klaus hugged her tightly while she slept, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face, smiling at the small sounds that she made in her sleep. For the first time in his long life, he felt a raw emotion, so alien to him, and he embraced it, embraced her, with more strength, his breathing quickened with fear.

He felt hope.

After a thousand years of living.

Silencing all the questions, doubts and fears that roared inside, he let himself fall into a dream, knowing that he had finally opened his heart and embraced the only thing that had escaped him in the past, the only thing he kept locked inside himself with fear, the thing that had always been out of reach.

A human life, with all its small miracles, its small fallacies, and great joys.


	15. Love and War

Thank you lilycantu for letting me translate your story!

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit reserved to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Love and War**

Lover, hunter, friend, and enemy,

You will always be every one of these,

Nothing's fair in love and war.

Love and War, Fleurie

 _A few months later…_

She tightened her jacket closer to her body, her long hair moving as she walked quickly to the apartment building. Caroline did not realize how her skin, hair, and eyes shone, the man could not take their eyes off her and the women watched her with envy wondering what her secret was.

Married life with Klaus Mikaelson.

That was her secret.

Their honeymoon lasted an entire month, and Klaus took her to the most beautiful cities in the world.

He loved her in Paris, the city of lights, the Seine shining in the moonlight while he kissed her, her laughter echoed on the stairs of the Sacre Coeur and they shared heated glances in the Eiffel Tower.

He loved her in Rome, the city of the Gladiators, where he made love to her wildly, his powerful body taking her to the point of abandonment, her sighs echoed in the Colosseum and they strolled in the afternoons among the ruins that once housed the mighty Caesar.

And he loved her in Tokyo, the Capital of the Rising Sun, where everything modern and ancient lived in Harmony with their relationship.

A month in the most incredible cities of the world, a month when her moans were heard aloud in the darkness of the night, while his powerful body claimed her without mercy, loving her in ways that made her blush when she woke up in the morning.

She'd sigh with happiness upon seeing the joy in his beautiful, radiant face which displayed his dimpled smile and mischievous eyes. It was something that only happened when the darkness that usually surrounded him was overpowered by their love.

He married life.

Neither of them wanted to spend a day without the other.

Caroline sighed, her eyes softening at the thought of her husband. She entered the apartment building, feeling guilty as she climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

Cami's eyes widened with surprise when she found Caroline at her door, her eyes narrowing as she took in the gleam of her skin and the light in her eyes, as she examined her face, the fellow blonde's beauty a slap in her face.

Typical, she thought to herself.

Bastards like Klaus Mikaelson always fell in love with women like Caroline Forbes. Women who knew the secret to looking beautiful without a hint of makeup and who had the power to seduce men with just a look and a smile.

"Caroline ... what a pleasant surprise," she said coldly. "I was going to call you," she lied with a smile. "I have a list of things that might interest you," she added watching as Caroline took off her jacket. She couldn't help but be envious of the way the dress hugged her breasts perfectly.

"Oh save it," Caroline said, looking around the house, noticing the Psychology books that filled the shelves and the files scattered on her desk, she couldn't help but feel a bit of envy. Yes, she envied that Camille had a professional purpose in her life.

She swallowed the anger that the idea woke inside her and smiled brightly; Cami's eyes narrowed a little more, realizing that this must be what Klaus woke up to every morning since his wedding, the womanizer Klaus Mikaelson finally had that look.

The look of a man totally possessed by the woman he married.

"I'm not interested in whatever you want to show me Cami, I'm here because I want you to tell me everything about Davina Claire," she said looking into her eyes. She watched Cami's beautiful face become confused and her eyes fill with anxiety trying to find a way out of the conversation. Caroline smiled knowing she had hit a mark.

"I ... I do not know what you're talking about, Caroline," she stammered a little, "why don't you try the cops?" she finished, her eyes unconsciously focusing on an old book on the table.

"Please Cami, I know that you have a record of the supernatural creatures in New Orleans and we both know Davina Claire fits that description," she said smiling as she took the book from the table.

"You can not have that book," Cami said, trying to take the old book from her. "Does Klaus know about this?" Cami said in frustration.

Anger boiled inside Caroline at the mention of her husband's name, knowing that he had shared this with Cami and had hidden it from his own wife.

Cami raised her eyebrows, laughing at the expression on Mrs. Mikaelson's face. "Ohh," she said crossing her arms with a smile, "he doesn't know you're here, does he?" He asked as Caroline walked towards the door. "He says he loves you and treats you like he cares, but he refuses to share any of his secrets with you," Cami sneered.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek before speaking of a possibility she hadn't considered. "I suppose he only wishes to protect the woman he loves." She felt a mixture of tenderness, but also anger at being treated like a child. How terrible were these damn secrets that she needed protection from the truth?

Cami sighed angrily as Caroline saw herself out. As soon as the blond was out the door, she grabbed her phone and dialed Klaus' number.

* * *

Caroline swallowed her rage as she reached the Compound, opening the large oak doors before the guard could reach out to do it.

"It's okay John, I can open the door myself," she added a fake smile, noticing the rude tone in which she had spoken.

"Yes Mrs. Mikaelson," John said, softly laughing at the thought that the great original hybrid, who despised those that contradicted him, was married to a woman that loved to defy him.

The same idea was floating in Klaus's head as he sipped his Bourbon, his eyes dark and somber, his body tense as he listened to his wife just outside his office, waiting for her to enter to begin the confrontation.

Caroline breathed heavily trying to steady herself, she opened the door and went inside, finding Klaus sitting behind the desk, savoring his bourbon. He looked at her silently and coldly as she walked towards him.

Caroline's heart was beating rapidly, her rage over everything she had discovered regarding Davina Claire becoming more evident little by little. The girl had been delivered by her own family to be sacrificed in a ritual, then saved by Marcel and used as a weapon against her own kind. All this at the young age of 16.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked in a dry tone.

Caroline shuddered at the tone of his voice, it was the tone he used before tearing the unwary listener apart. He was staring at her like a wolf stalking his prey.

"With Cami," she replied firmly.

He was startled by her honesty before his blood began to boil at her blatant challenge towards him.

"But you knew," she said as she poured herself a glass of Bourbon, he smiled in spite of his anger.

"Where, from my understanding, you took something that does not belong to you, my love," he said in the same dry tone. The hybrid got up from his chair and walked to stand in front of her, looking at her angrily as she sipped her drink.

"I see the news fly fast," she said as she turned her back and walked to the door, Klaus took her arm and turned her toward him.

"I want it back, Caroline, where's the book?" He hissed.

"For what, Klaus?" She asked fearlessly, "to cover your tracks? So that I won't find out that you use that poor girl as a weapon?" she asked, looking at him with confusion and a bit of disappointment.

The hybrid shuddered at the bitterness in her voice. "Do not speak of things you don't understand, love," he whispered, his chest agitated and his eyes begging her to stop.

"Then make me understand!" she shouted in anger and a strange sadness that invaded her, she looked into his face until he let out a growl of frustration and let her go. "Explain it to me," she shouted, watching as he shook and took deep breaths to calm his anger. "We can not leave her in that church, we must find her a home, so she can have a normal life!"

"No," the hybrid roared, looking into her eyes. "I asked you to leave this alone, for the first time in your life just do as I say!" He shouted, his eyes turning a bit golden.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Caroline shouted, her eyes burning with anger. She screamed as Klaus threw his glass at the nearest wall, staining it with amber liquid.

"Don't you dare defy me on this," he said, his eyes now shining like flames. "Please, love, don't do it," he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt his body tremble with fear, the fear of her knowing his dark side. The fear that she would learn how much of a monster he truly was.

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand caressing her cheek, she was standing in front of him, her eyes glittering with tears as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Talk to me... please, I just want to help. Just make me understand," he heard her beg.

He moaned, shaking his head as he took her in his arms and sat her on the desk, pulling up her dress with his hands.

"No. Klaus... please. Talk to me," she said, trying to get off the desk. She knew he wanted to avoid their chat with sex and she hated that she wasn't as against it as she should. Her panties were already dripping with anticipation, her desire to continue their chat completely gone. She moaned when he turned her around and leaned her over the desk, growling as he tore her thong and threw it across the room.

Klaus needed this to calm his fire, to calm her defiant look, he knew this was the only way to distract her from her snooping. He wanted to own her body and soul and it infuriated him that she refused to yield her independence.

Caroline bit her lip as she tried to keep her posture against him, but her body was betraying her. Whenever he touched her he made her crazy with desire, as crazy as the first time.

Klaus stroked her clit with one hand while he used the other to unzip his pants and free his member. As always, he was hard and ready to take her. She squeezed the edge of the desk as she felt him slam into her, causing a mixture of pleasure and pain to flow through her body.

Her cries filled the room as he kissed her neck and pounded into her. Caroline quickly reached her orgasm, but Klaus was not finished with her, so he turned her around and placed her on the desk again.

"You do not deserve it ..." she said as he spread her legs "but I still love you," she told him as he entered her again. His movements were fast and hard until they both reached their orgasm.

Their breaths were erratic, he kissed her softly, still surprised by the desire that only his wife aroused in him, she was his and only his.

"This is not over ..." Caroline said breathlessly, her body relaxed under his touch. She knew that Klaus would try to hide Davina, but she would find the way to be aware of everything.

"Shut up and kiss me, love," he moaned, taking her mouth to give her a searing kiss. He would find a way to keep Davina out of the reach of his wife. It was the only way to ensure her safety.

They continued kissing as she caressed the face of her husband with gentleness. Klaus's eyes were filled with love and fury as Caroline looked at him with love and defiance.

This was love and war.

With the Mikaelsons, it was always a bit of both.


	16. Pain

Alright, here is Chapter 16!

Thank you lilycantu for letting me translate your story.

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Pain**

A few days later Davina Claire disappeared.

Klaus' anger had been terrifying, the vampires and hybrids guarding her in her secret location shrank when his fury fell on them. The place was supposed to be safe, she was being watched 24 hours and no one was allowed to visit her.

His roar of anger echoed inside the place as he cursed those who let a 16 year old girl escape from their clutches.

Upon returning home, he found his wife sitting on the couch watching television, her slim body covered by one of his henleys, her hair caught in a bun with some loose strands that framed her face.

He looked at her closely, his eyes searching her face for any sign of her involvement in the little witch's escape, he sat next to her on the wide sofa, his heart still in doubt as she snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

He looked at her with a smile on his face at breakfast, while she talked about the interview she had with the local television station, he squeezed her hand while she stroked his face and kissed him goodbye.

He followed her movements that day, his mind still in doubt, a doubt that grew and mixed with jealousy when he heard her talking to Tyler Lockwood over the phone, his insides boiling at the knowledge that she was still in contact with her ex fiancé, his hands closed in tight fists, as he pictured images in his mind of Tyler's hands on his wife, not taking into account the countless number of women he'd been with prior to Caroline, the only thing that mattered was that she was his.

Later that day, both were preparing to sleep.

Caroline looked at her husband sitting on their huge bed and removing his shoes, his eyes distant from her. His silence puzzled her as she watched him take off his shirt and throw it into the corner of the room. He ran his hand through his hair, watching her, his eyes scanning her body covered by a short black nightgown before entering the bathroom.

"Good day?" Caroline heard him ask from the bathroom, his tone confirming that he was angry.

"It wasn't bad," she said softly, determined to keep things friendly. "I went to eat with Kol and Freya... I got the job at the TV station, but we both knew that the interview was mere formality," she laughed.

He heard everything while putting on his pants, he heard her talk about her lunch with his brothers, usually that would make him smile, but not tonight, not when her day included a flirtatious conversation with her ex fiancé.

"Have you heard from Lockwood?" He interrupted in the middle of her talk about Freya accusing Kol of going out with someone and being all serious. He left the bathroom with a bare chest and took one of his old books as he lay down on their bed, beside her.

Caroline halted in the middle of her talk, her eyes narrowing as she watched him sit next to her with the book in his hands, she noticed that his eyes were not moving over the page and the whites of his knuckles as he held the book.

The blonde swallowed her anger, she knew it was too much of a coincidence that Klaus was asking about Tyler the same day she spoke to him, her blood boiling at the knowledge that he was spying on her calls.

"I actually did" she replied, not wanting to argue, because she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. "He called me today."

"I'm going to sleep," she said, before he could form a response.

She was about to turn around when Klaus took her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

His eyes were golden when she looked at his face.

"I do not want to know how you found out that I talked to Tyler today," Caroline said trying not to argue with him.

"Do not talk to him again," Klaus growled, caressing her thighs.

"Oh Klaus, he simply called to invite me to the founders party, it was just a call about the stupid party."

"I want him to stay away from you, or I will make him wish he did."

"Am I not allowed to have friends?" she asked with slight mockery.

"Friends, yes, lovers, no."

"You are my lover, " she caressed his face "my friend… my husband… my everything," she kissed him.

"Promise it."

"Always and forever" she promised, kissing him once again.

"Let's go away for a few days, love" said the hybrid while kissing her neck, "we can take the boat to the river," he caressed her breasts, "or go skiing, relax..."

Caroline was biting her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, wishing that they could always be like this, without secrets between them, just pure happiness.

Klaus rolled her on her back; that night they made love softly and sweetly.

Later that night, the hybrid's eyes opened as he felt her absence in his arms, he was about to look for her when he heard her voice coming from the bathroom.

"I told you not to call when I'm home!"

"I know, but it was urgent, did he buy the story about the party?"

"It doesn't matter if Klaus believes it or not, we just have to make sure no one finds out."

"We need to see each other, when can you get away?"

"Soon, but I think he's beginning to suspect."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to marry him, you shouldn't be surprised."

"It's… It's not easy… sometimes."

"I suppose so… try to get away soon, I can't leave New Orleans without seeing you first."

"Alright, I'll try, just don't call me while I'm home again."

Klaus stood still, not wanting her to know that he had overheard her conversation with Tyler.

He felt sick when she returned to the bed and hugged him from behind, kissing him on the shoulder, he clenched his fists for what he'd heard.

Her lies and deceptions.

He wanted to leave the room and let all his anger and pain run through the streets of New Orleans, that night the hybrid did not sleep, his mind flooded with rage and revenge.


	17. Final Masquerade

Alright, here is Chapter 17!

Thank you lilycantu for letting me translate your story.

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO, all credit to the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Final Masquerade**

Caroline sipped on her coffee while driving, the wind blowing in her hair as she noticed a couple cars behind her in her rear view mirror. She sighed, hoping he was there as planned, her mind occupied with the things she had to do so no one would know.

Especially not Klaus.

Her body shuddered when her mind filled with memories of the last few days. Things had been a bit strange and disturbing.

It had all started the morning after Klaus learned of Tyler's call. She'd woken up to search for his warm body, but instead she'd found an empty bed. She was surprised to find Klaus already dressed and ready to head out. He wished her a good day and left the room without even glancing at her, leaving her confused and with the uneasy feeling that he might know.

She bit her lip when her mind rewinded to a few nights before, when she'd found him in the great room after work, dressed in a black suit, drinking as he looked towards the fireplace, his eyes covered by a cloak of darkness and his face unreadable.

 _"Oh honey, sorry for being late," Caroline said breathlessly, as she hurried to enter her room, dropping her bag on the bed, looking up only to see him leaning against the door, his fingers squeezing his glass of bourbon._

 _"It was a day with a lot of news" said the blonde as she took off her shoes and jacket. She approached him and hugged him, burying herself in his smell and heat._

 _"Mmm ... you smell delicious," she whispered, breathing in his scent, "where are we going tonight?" she asked although she knew there was a gala with the factions. The only thing she wanted was to lie on the sofa with her husband eating some snacks while watching a movie, something they sometimes did to enjoy the normal moments that were rare in their lives full of supernatural events._

 _She felt a distressing anxiety from his silence, and she frowned a little when he looked at her in that strange way, so cold and distant. She also noticed the stiffness with which he embraced her._

 _" Hey ... are you okay?" she asked caressing his face, hearing him moan softly before removing her hand from his face to pour himself another drink._

 _" I'm leaving soon," he said after drinking from his glass, "you do not need to go with me today" he said taking his long coat from the back of the sofa._

 _" No, it's okay, just give me 10 minutes" she said starting to unbutton her blouse._

 _"Forget it." His eyes were dark when he looked at her._

 _"It's okay, Caroline," he said with a smile "I know how tired your... job can be" he said while putting on his coat, his words covered by mockery and a touch of cruelty._

 _Oh god! He knows, she thought with panic._

 _She tried to calm down; if Klaus had discovered anything she would know by now._

 _"I've asked Cami to accompany me," he added quietly, carefully observing her face, "after all, she knows more than you do about what's going on inside the factions and I need someone to know what we're talking about tonight."_

 _Caroline bit her lips hard, knowing that he was being deliberately cruel towards her._

 _"It's okay," she said, walking towards him slowly, her jealousy over Camille O'Connell had evaporated now that she knew the girl better, she knew that Klaus would lose interest quickly with a woman like Cami._

 _"If you think it's the best, Klaus" she said with a sigh, refusing to play the games that her husband wanted, and she swore she saw a flash of gold in his eyes._

 _"I'll wait for you" she whispered, looking at him closely, she shivered a little when he took her by the arms, squeezing a little before releasing her abruptly to walk towards the door._

 _"Don't," he said as he opened the door "I will not return until tomorrow" he added looking at her with burning eyes before walking out, leaving Caroline more confused than before._

She'd gone to bed expecting him to return, cursing silently as the minutes passed by, thinking about how Klaus was spending time with Cami, the images of the two together making it impossible to fall asleep until the sky began to clear and her eyes closed out of fatigue.

For the last few days he barely touched her, his body cold and distant as he turned his back to her in their bed, her eyes filling with anxiety every time she hugged him and he stiffened. He no longer laughed in the afternoons while she told him about her day, he just looked at her with that strange light in his eyes and always left her alone at night, flooding with images of him in Cami's arms. He did not look at her as he did before, nor did he seek her company.

She stopped talking to him. She stopped trying to hug him at night, their bodies laying in the same bed with their backs to each other, quick breaths as each struggled with their own thoughts, which only tormented them.

Both longed to be in each other's arms, but the distrust, jealousy and anger seemed to be winning.

Caroline's heart began to pound at the thought that Klaus might be getting bored of her, of her body and her love. Those thoughts drove her crazy and yet she was confused as she remembered his soft words as they made love a few nights before.

Her head was swarmed by images of faceless women writhing beneath him, until her eyes lost their shine and were replaced by an ice cold blue-green that stared intensely at him during breakfast.

Caroline bit her lip again trying to avoid the sob that was in her throat, feeling a sense of dread as she looked at the rearview mirror again. She took the right leading towards the Bayou drove for a few minutes until she arrived at the small house on the side of the river.

* * *

Klaus watched as his wife's car swung to the right, into the forest, his knuckles were white as he clung to the steering wheel. He stopped his car at the beginning of the road, determined to continue the rest of the way on foot. It wouldn't take him long to reach his wife's car, not with his supernatural speed.

His heart pounded as he recalled the last days with her, when the warm and happy glow of his married life had turned gray and cold. His hands felt cold remembering how he'd let out his anger, destroying everything in his path as he walked the streets of New Orleans at night.

The wolf in him wanted to punish her cruelly, it wanted to destroy her clothes and reclaim her until she felt nothing but him and remembered who she belonged to. And then there was also the part that fought against his wolf, the part of him that wanted to see her happy, as happy as he felt when he was with her, back when he believed he was the only one to drive his wife's body into oblivion.

There were days when he concentrated on her heartbeat, even while denying her his presence in their bed, he would look at her with longing as she slept.

He felt wrapped up in the worst kept secret in all of New Orleans.

That the great Klaus Mikaelson was madly and deeply in love with his wife.

The afternoons when she would tell him about her day, her scent tormenting him, he felt trapped, trapped by the truth that he refused to admit to the world.

That he loved that woman.

He loved her beyond reason and redemption.

He knew that any other woman would be dead by now for doing what she did, that if Tyler were anyone else, he would have tortured him slowly until he wished to never been born.

He also knew that all those thoughts had remained that due to his desire to avoid seeing the hurt in her aquamarine eyes.

His insides wallowed in self hatred for having this weakness, hate and rage for needing her, tearing him inside, because he felt a slave to emotions that weren't his.

He'd fallen into a spiral and lost control.

He felt completely impotent.

His love for her made him weak.

He was drowning in misery at the realization that he would endure sharing her with another man, if it meant he could keep her warm presence around him, to hear her laughter, breathe in her essence... He did not want to lose her, he knew that if she left him he would be left utterly alone.

With a sprint he reached an old house on the side of the river and remained out of sight when he saw Caroline's red maserati.

After a few moments a gray truck pulled up next to Caroline's car.

His eyes darkened with fear and anger as he watched Tyler Lockwood get out of the gray car to hug his wife before following her into the house.

 _Oh, Caroline, why did you give me a heart, just to tear it?_

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his brother Kol open the door of the old house, surprise that turned to fury when he saw Davina Claire leave with him.

Klaus felt a whirl of emotions inside him.

Anger and fury boiled his blood along with relief, glorious, overwhelming and blessed relief.

* * *

 **Thank you, xx**


	18. Cold Blood

Okay, I have no excuses for why it has taken me so long to post this... life got a little crazy and I got a little lazy! But rest assured, I am back and I plan on finishing up the last couple of chapters and posting them as soon as possible.

Thank you to all of those that have continued to show interest in this, I appreciate all of you! AND thank you lilycantu for allowing me to translate your story :)

*As always, I do not own TVD or TO. All rights reserved for the respective owners.*

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Cold Blood**

Davina gave her friend a quick hug as she stepped through the door.

"Hello, dear sister," Kol greeted from behind with a lazy wave.

"Where will we go now?" the petite witch asked the blonde.

"Do you have everything covered?" Caroline asked Tyler, who was staring at her in a way that was very easy to read, for everyone except Caroline that is, she seemed oblivious to the longing in her ex's gaze.

"Umm… yes, I have it" he stuttered.

Davina could see the desire towards Caroline in the tan man's eyes, along with the obvious regret of losing her against a man he couldn't compete with.

While Kol and Caroline discussed the plan, Davina stepped closer to Tyler, speaking to him in a low voice. "You know she'll never leave him, right? The life you are imagining, she wants only with him."

Tyler was surprised by her voice, turning to observe Caroline with nostalgia. She was right, Caroline would never look at him the way he'd seen her look at Klaus.

"Alright, darling it's time for us to leave," Kol told Davina as he hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her temple.

Davina turned to him with a sad look in her eyes, "I don't want to run anymore," she said tiredly. "That's all we do… run and hide from the world."

"Hey, hey.." Kol began, taking a hold of her face with both hands, forcing her to look him in the eye, "we will be okay, we will leave this place and see the world together."

"We need to leave," Tyler said, interrupting the tender moment between the young lovers.

They were all leaving the small cabin when an angry voice stopped them.

"She is not going anywhere."

Caroline's voice lost all it's color, as they all looked frantically to where the familiar voice was coming from.

Klaus stepped out from behind the trees, his eyes a deep gold and his jaw tense. Behind him stood four other men, men who had clear orders of teaching Tyler a lesson, in private, away from his disapproving wife. He wanted to ensure that Tyler would suffer without getting blood on his hands.

Caroline stepped back a little, her body burning under the intense gaze her husband was giving her, she knew that the man that stood behind him were no ordinary men, no, she knew they were hybrids.

She quickly walked ahead and stood in front of Kol and Davina.

"I can't let you do this Klaus! They love each other, they deserve to live in peace!" she shouted accusingly, her voice full of defiance and conviction.

Klaus tightened his fists, angered at her disobedience, but that anger was outweighed by the relief in his heart at knowing that she was safe and that she was still his.

"I won't let you stop them. You will end the dagger threats against Kol and you will stop keeping Davina a prisoner to use her as your little secret weapon against the quarter witches," she screamed.

Klaus walked towards her, the fury evident in his face.

Tyler quickly took a hold of Caroline's arm, ready to protect her against the Original hybrid's rage.

Klaus wooshed towards Tyler, grabbing him from his shirt and pressing him against the house, keeping him immobile with one hand inside his chest cavity, a tight hold on his heart, ready to rip it out and finally be done with him.

"Don't ever touch her again," he spat, watching as Tyler spat out blood and struggled to speak.

"Klaus! No!" Caroline warned as she ran towards her husband.

The blonde tried to separate him from Tyler, but the hybrid wouldn't budge.

"I won't repeat myself again, if you ever touch _my_ wife again, I will kill you."

"Stop it! Klaus, please… let him go," she begged.

Tyler heard the hate in the hybrid's voice.

The hybrid locked his jaw, controlling the urge to kill the Lockwood boy, the hate that ran through his veins at knowing that Caroline had resorted to her ex fiance in search of help. He forced himself to remember that she was his, that no men other than himself will ever touch her again.

With that thought in mind, he released Tyler who began breathing quickly in an attempt to recover.

Klaus turned, standing in front of his wife.

Caroline looked into the eyes of her husband, dark with rage, she moaned in frustration, the incidents during the last few days becoming clear, she felth rage at her own impotence.

How could she make him see that she wouldn't love anyone other than him.

Not when her body and soul were consumed purely by thoughts of him.

"Give me the girl," he ordered, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"No" she hissed, "you will need to go over my dead body first." she said, her eyes in flames.

"And mine," Kol added, "and you know that I am difficult to kill brother, I will take a dagger in the heart before allowing you to hurt either of them."

Klaus looked at his wife.

"Who's first?" Caroline asked.

Her defiance broke his control.

"God! Go to hell Caroline!" He roared with indignation and frustration. He felt trapped once again by the loss of control, the loss of power. He didn't know how to lose, his defeat only infuriated him more.

"I have their boarding passes right here" she said calmly, keeping her voice firm even though her guts were screaming in frustration because of his crazy jealousy, his paranoia and his attempts to control her.

"Kol and her will leave far away," she said, walking towards Tyler's car beside them. "If you follow them, I will stop you. If you try to hurt them, I will stop you. And if you try to kidnap her again, I will make sure to put a white oak stake through your heart."

The man that had arrived with Klaus, stood behind him in silence, looking between their alpha and his wife, waiting for him to retaliate, no one had ever spoken to him that way and lived.

"I'm done fighting you," he said in a low voice, finally accepting defeat.

They both stared in each others eyes, before Klaus turned abruptly and flashed away, his man following behind.

Caroline sighed in relief, she knew that she had won, no, he had allowed her to win.

He had allowed Davina to leave even though his wrath was consuming him.

As she watched him distance himself, she couldn't help but think of the severity of the punishment he no doubt had planned for the poor hybrids that had been in charge of watching the young witch. She knew he wouldn't rest until their blood was shed.

He needed to win, one way or another.

But her eyes softened because he had actually allowed them to leave and she felt her heart fill with a bit of hope.

Because she knew there was good in him.

* * *

Thank you!


	19. So Tied Up

Already, here is the next chapter as promised! Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

*I do not own TVD or TO. All rights reserved to the respective owners.*

And of course, special thanks to lilycantu for giving me permission to translate her story.

Enjoyxx

* * *

 **Chapter 19: So Tied Up**

Caroline opened the large oak doors of the compound and walked to the office where she knew her husband would be. She'd spent two full days away from home, she was sure he would be beyond angry, but she could not feel happier as she remembered what she had discovered yesterday.

 _Four weeks Mrs. Mikaelson, everything is going very well._

She bit her lip and caressed her stomach with a fond smile. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the office.

Klaus was sitting amidst the shadows, his form lit by the flames in the fireplace, his beautiful face tense with rage and impatience all mixed together with a human emotion that he thought he would never feel.

Anxiety.

He knew he was being punished.

He hadn't known anything about Caroline since she had left her out in the bayou, without a farewell message, without a phone call, with nothing.

Two days and two nights, in which the hybrids, vampires and wolves of the quarter hid from him to avoid his anger and prayed for Caroline's return. Two days and two nights since gossips about Klaus Mikaelson finally finding his equal spread across the French Quarter.

The witches rubbed their hands in joy, elated to know that the great hybrid king finally had a weakness. His own wife was his Achilles heel.

The joy had been momentarily silenced when those in charge of watching Davina had lost their lives, and everyone learned that the hybrid's claws were still as sharp as ever.

Two days and two nights that he layed in bed, tense and alert, waiting for any message or call from Caroline, only to hear the slow beating of his own heart as his brain tormented him with images of Caroline and Tyler together. Images that made him hate his wife, the young hybrid and himself.

His anger increased with the reminder that she had seeked Tyler's help.

He'd tried so hard to possess her that he'd forgotten that he would never be able to control her insolent and defiant spirit.

 _God, I miss you._

Klaus swallowed his drink and ran his fingers through his hair. Sitting and waiting, he knew he could have taken the witch back when he found them in the swamp, but he couldn't go against his own wife, he could never do that.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak. He felt a weird heat invade him so he breathed slowly trying to calm his anger, his nerves, his anxiety, his lust, everything he had felt during her absence.

He was like an addict craving his drug.

A faint groan escaped Klaus' lips as Caroline's scent invaded the room.

He got up, and turned to look at her.

She was gripping the door handle, watching him stand before her in all his sinister glory.

 _I hope it has his eyes, his lips and that charming smile with dimples._

He made his way towards her and felt the warmth of her body when he stood in front of her, her confrontation forgotten for the moment, right now he simply wished to focus on the thought that had been tormenting him since he'd left her with Tyler.

"Did he touch you?" he whispered, breathing unevenly, trying to soothe his body and the desperate need to reclaim her, to take her and make her his again.

Caroline groaned with exasperation, ready to continue their fight, but he clearly had a different idea in mind. He took her by the waist and pressed her against the wall, staring at her with an intensity that made her knees weak.

He stared at her for what felt like hours before tangling his fingers in her blonde locks and crashing his lips against hers. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to leave Caroline breathless. And before she even had a chance to normalize her breath, he was kneeling before her and lifting her skirt onto her waist, caressing her legs as he went along.

His touch caused goosebumps all over her body and she nearly moaned when he spread her legs to caress her most intimate area.

"Did he touch you here?" he asked, as he slid her panties to the side and teased her clit with barely there touches.

Caroline slammed her head against the wall with a gasp when he finally slid his fingers inside her.

He started with slow, deliberate strokes, knowing the exact pressure to use to get her all worked up. He teased her that way for several minutes, watching her writhe and moan in pleasure against the wall.

He enjoyed seeing her like this: desperate and needy for the pleasure that only he could provide her.

He smirked with satisfaction at the stream of profanities that left her lips when he sped up his movements; there was nothing hotter than hearing his wife use such filthy words to express the ecstasy his touch caused.

His fingers continued their torture, bringing her right to the brink of her climax, but right before she tasted sweet release… he stopped.

Caroline growled in frustration when she opened her eyes to find a smug and sinister smirk plastered on his face. She looked at him, ready to complain, but before she could utter a word, he had shredded her blouse to pieces, leaving her breasts and torso exposed.

"Did he touch you here?" he asked, fondling her breasts with the vigor she always enjoyed.

Caroline whimpered when he bent down and began sucking her nipples, the mix of pain and pleasure driving her nuts. "Oh..goddd... stop... please...don't s-stop" she moaned, pushing him away but pulling him closer all at the same time.

"Don't say another word" he ordered, ripping what was left of her clothes until she was completely bare to him.

Caroline knew he would reclaim her as his now, take possession of the body that was exclusively his.

She watched him remove his henley, a desperate moan leaving her lips at the sight of his naked chest, her breath becoming erratic as he unbuttoned his pants.

She screamed in bliss when he lifted her off the ground to impale himself inside her. His strokes were hard and fast, his eyes full of lust, a lust that he'd been keeping contained the last few days.

Oh, how she'd missed him...

Klaus' thrusts increased, the sound of her delirious moans and the feeling of her nails digging into his back encouraging him to fuck her harder and faster. He raised her legs a little higher, the new angle perfect to finally bring her over the edge.

She came with a shout, her entire body convulsing, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head in euphoria. Klaus smiled devilishly at the sight of her, ramming inside her one last time before finishing inside her with a groan.

"You loved that, didn't you?" he whispered out of breath.

"Oh god,...yes... I love you" she said, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"You're mine," he growled, "always and forever."

He held her tight against him and moved to one of the couches, sitting so she was still on top of him.

"Did he ever fuck you like that?" he murmured, grazing the side of her face with his lips.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, snuggling closer to his chest, her soft laugh tickling his skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. "No, Klaus..." she said between giggles.

He looked at her with a conceited smirk as he played with a lock of her hair, his eyes shining with amusement that only made her want to hug him tighter.

"Never. No one has ever fucked me the way you do."

He laughed, watching her, his fingers caressing her blonde curls.

His face became serious after a few seconds, the curiosity to know more about his brother and Davina making a reappearance. He sighed, finally giving in and asking what he's been dying to know since she set foot in the house.

"How are the little witch and my brother?"

"They are a bit tired from the trip, but other than that they are okay" she said, looking at him carefully.

"This won't last very long, love, I'm not the only evil in this world that wants Davina Claire" he said in a low voice.

"That's why we must hope for one thing," she whispered, looking at him with soft eyes.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"That there will be goodness in the world" she smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before going back to cuddling against his chest.

Caroline's eyes closed immediately as sleep overcame her; she didn't see the look of surprise in her husband's face when he looked at her and inhaled her scent nor did she hear the words he whispered as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"A girl... I hope it's a girl."


End file.
